Tails' return
by J.W.H. 10
Summary: Tails returns home a different person after being away for three years. He's in for a surprise when he and his (ex)girlfriend Cream meet.
1. Goodbye

A/N: I decided to write another story but this one will have multiple chapters. I decided to change things a bit though, like their ages and the boys wear clothes.

Tails' return

Chapter 1: Goodbye

 **TAILS' HOUSE, MOBOTROPOLIS**

 **9:35PM**

"I can't believe you're actually leaving, Tails." groaned Sonic. He was sitting on Tails' bed, watching the two tailed fox empty his drawers of clothes. Tails went under his bed and pulled out a suitcase. He began packing.

"I have to, Sonic." Tails sighed. "Cyber said they needed world class scientists and since I'm one of the smartest on Mobius, it makes sense they asked for my services."

Sonic stood from the bed. "You're needed here, not at some uptight sciency company!"

Tails shifted slightly from the hedgehog's sudden jolt of anger. "I made my decision, dude. Nothing can change my mind." He said, undeterred. "Besides, Eggman is in prison so we have nothing to worry about."

Tails had been offered a job at a large company called Cyber which was mainly on engineering. The board recognized Tails' mechanical skills and genius intellect and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. That was why he was in his room, packing his suitcase, preparing himself for an adventure beyond the city.

He had already told his friends and their reaction was mixed. They were sad but wished him the best of luck in his endeavors. There were a few hugs and words strained by held back tears.

Then there was Cream.

She had taken the news as one hearing about a beloved relative's passing. She cried so hard and begged him not to go, that he was needed here than at Cyber but Tails softly hugged her and said he had to do it not just for himself but for the betterment of all Mobians. She pushed him away and ran off wailing.

Tails understood. She was his girlfriend and therefore she was going to be the one to take it harder than the rest.

"Not even Cream?" Sonic asked as Tails was folding up a t-shirt. He stopped and sighed deeply. The blue hedgehog continued, "You know, she's the one who's supposed to be here by your side."

"I know but she didn't take the news well. You were there. You saw her reaction." He went to the bathroom and returned with his towel and toothbrush.

Sonic watched as Tails folded the towel. "You've broken her heart."

"I didn't mean to." Tails defended himself

"Really? Because you accepted a job, very far from here and here you are packing, eagerly waiting to get away and leave your girlfriend behind. Sure that's not breaking her heart." The blue hedgehog said sarcastically.

Tails sighed and resumed packing. "You could at least help me."

"And help you finish faster so you can leave quickly? No way!" Sonic crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving right away, you know. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

A silence settled in the room which Sonic quickly broke. "Rouge wanted to throw you a goodbye party but she changed her mind since you 'can't handle the excitement'." He said it while making finger quotes.

Tails opened a separate bag and packed some of his shoes in it. "It's _her_ parties I can't go to. You know how they are: drinking, clingy dancing and at around midnight, some of the guests are doing it in the guestrooms."

"Dude, you're sixteen. You need to loosen up. Even Shadow's more fun than you." Sonic scoffed.

"It's just not my thing, dude. You have to understand." Tails was getting annoyed with the conversation and Sonic could tell from his sighing and facial expression. He decided to change the subject.

"So which city is this company in, anyway?" he asked

Tails zipped up his bags. "It's in Tronis (some place I just made up). It's about a seven hour drive, very far from here."

"Right." The blue hedgehog sighed as the kitsune finished packing. He picked up his suitcase and headed out the door. Sonic picked up Tails' bag full of shoes and followed him outside to his car. Tails put the suitcase in the trunk and Sonic put the bag in the backseat.

"Well, looks like you're all set, buddy." Sonic shrugged.

Tails closed the trunk and locked the car. "Yeah." Then he perked up. "Wanna do something tonight? We can still have some fun before I go."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sure!" Tails almost squealed.

The two best friends walked together to the arcade.

 **8:45AM**

Tails was having a quick breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and saw his best friend standing there.

"Hey, buddy. Thank goodness I found you before you left."

Tails opened the door wide and stepped aside for the blue hedgehog to enter. "Did you come to see me off?" he asked once they had settled in the dining room and he had resumed eating his breakfast.

Sonic reclined slightly. "Yeah. You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

The kitsune smiled brightly. "Thanks, bro."

"Cream should have also been here though."

Tails stopped eating and sighed deeply. "I tried calling her this morning but she kept ignoring me."

"She's mad at you, what did you expect?" Sonic retorted.

"It pains me, Sonic. I love her and causing her this much hurt is more than I can handle."

"Why don't you go over to her place?" The blue hedgehog suggested.

Tails chuckled lightly. "If she doesn't want to hear my voice will she welcome seeing my face?"

"Good point."

Tails stood up. "Besides, I have to get going. It's seven hours on the road and I'd like to get there before five."

Sonic walked his best friend to the car. Tails got in and started the engine. He dropped his window and said to the blue hedgehog, "you got my spare keys, right?"

Sonic simply nodded.

"Great, you can keep house while I'm gone." Tails started to pull out the driveway. As he entered the road, he started waving to his best friend, "Bye, Sonic!" before finally accelerating away from his house, his friends and most of all, his girlfriend.

Sonic watched as the car disappeared over the horizon. "Goodbye, Tails."

A/N: Just a pacesetter for what is coming next. Please review to encourage me to continue. Until next chapter…


	2. He's back

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. I've been a bit preoccupied but I have been able to finish the chapter. Without any further delay, chapter 2.

Chapter 2: He's back

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Sonic locked the door of his house and walked the rather long distance to Tails' workshop. Usually he would run there but he wasn't feeling like it. Ever since Tails left for Tronis to work at Cyber, he never felt like himself. There was that empty void where Tails once was and nobody could fill it.

Following Tails' departure, everyone who cared were indeed upset but were able to get over it. Not Sonic. To him, Tails was more than just a friend, he was his little brother. They were practically inseparable. Until three years ago.

Sonic entered the workshop and found his friends inside doing different activities. Knuckles was lying on a bench in the corner, lifting weights, Amy was texting on her phone and Sally was on her laptop typing away at something. The workshop had become a regular hangout for the gang and they had changed it to their liking. Most of Tails' stuff was packed in boxes and placed in a corner to create more room.

"Hey, guys." Sonic said dully as he entered and made himself comfortable.

They momentarily stopped their activities to acknowledge him. Knuckles dropped his weights and walked over. "Hey, dude. You finally decided to come out of your little hole?"

The blue hedgehog sighed. He had become withdrawn from his friends in the past days. "You could say that."

The echidna chuckled. "Three years and you're still sulking."

Sally looked up from her computer. "You know, Sonic, you really need to get over Tails."

Sonic scowled at that statement. "How can you say that? You sound like you don't care about him anymore. Well I still do!"

Amy stopped looking at her phone and turned to the blue hedgehog. "We still care about him. Look, Sonic, we were all upset when Tails left but we got over it. And so should you."

Sonic looked at Amy as if he'd never seen her before. "I can't ok? I just can't!"

Knuckles snorted. "You know, I kind of expected this sort of behavior from Cream."

"Cream got over it," sighed Sally.

"No wonder she's not here," said Amy.

Sally decided to change the subject. "Why don't we go gear riding? My Dad just renovated our private track at home."

Knuckles and Amy immediately perked up. "Sure!" they both said simultaneously.

Sonic's face also brightened "You guys go ahead. I left my gear at home." With that he sped away. The others always kept their gears in the workshop.

Sonic arrived at his house and unlocked the door. He went to his closet and rummaged around but could not find his gear. He then searched the house in any possible places he could have left it but still came out empty. Giving up, he decided to use Tails' gear so he went to Tails' house. He used the spear key and entered.

Not much had been changed in the house. Sonic had kept the place tidy, nothing more. Otherwise everything was pretty much the same. He went upstairs to Tails' room and went straight to the closet. Tails' gear was at the bottom, right next to his own. He tried to remember when he left it there when he heard a car pull up outside in the driveway.

Sonic pulled the curtains and looked out. A red SUV, a Nissan Pathfinder was parked in the driveway. He couldn't see the driver because of the tinted windows. The driver's door opened and out stepped…

He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them, hoping what he was seeing wasn't just a mirage. It wasn't.

"Tails?"

Speeding down the stairs and out the door in less than a second, Sonic greeted the fox. "Tails? Is that you?"

Tails opened his mouth to speak but gasped for air instead as he was instantly wrapped in a bone constricting hug. "Good to see you too, dude. Can't breathe now."

Sonic released his best friend. "Sorry, bro. I just can't believe it! Please tell me you're moving back."

Tails smirked. "As a matter of fact I am." He gestured towards his car, "Could you help me get my stuff?"

The blue hedgehog wasted no time. He quickly opened the rear door and took two of Tails' four suitcases. Tails took the rest.

"When'd you get the new wheels, Tails?" Sonic asked as they entered the house.

"Last month. I figured a scientist of my status deserved something more extravagant than that old car I used to drive."

"Speaking of scientist, what happened to your job at Cyber? Did they fire you or did you quit?" The blue hedgehog asked once they had reached the top of the stairs.

Tails laughed. "Neither. The company's relocating here in Mobotropolis."

Sonic grinned from ear to ear. "That's great! Now Cyber still get to keep you and you get to stay close to your friends. It's a win-win.

The mention of friends made Tails remember the others. "Where are the others?"

Sonic remembered what he originally came to do. "They're gear riding over at Sally's private track. I came here to get my… your gear. That was before I knew I also left mine here."

Tails went to the closet and took out both their gears. "Just let me go lock the car and we can go together." He threw Sonic's gear at him then went downstairs and out the door. After he had locked the car, the blue hedgehog closed the door of the house and locked it. When he turned around, Tails was already hovering on his gear with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Race you to the track."

Sonic took the challenge. "You're so on." He switched on his gear and hoped on.

Together, the two best friends raced to the track.

"Oh yeah! Three wins in a row, baby!" gloated Knuckles.

Whilst waiting for Sonic to show up, the gang had decided to start racing without him. So far Knuckles was dominating, wiping the floor with the girls' faces.

"Best four out of seven?" challenged Amy.

Knuckles dismissed her. "Where's Sonic anyway? I bet he could give me a real challenge.

Sally saw two figures approaching on gears. She instantly recognized the blue figure. "There he is!"

Amy squinted at the other figure that was riding besides Sonic. "Who's that with him?"

Knuckles' gasped, his eyes going wide. "No fucking way! Is that Tails?"

The girls could now see him clearly. Amy started jumping with joy. "Yay! Tails is back!"

Sally was just as happy but was more composed in showing her joy. She waited for them to come near and for Tails to step off his gear before welcoming him. "Welcome back, Tails."

"It's good to be—ugh!" Tails didn't finish his sentence for he was quickly scooped up by Knuckles and encaged in a hug that made a boa constrictor look inferior. After he was put down, Amy did the same. He began to wonder if his rib-cage was still intact. "Good to see you guys too," he gasped.

After Tails had filled them in about his return and the company's relocation, the group resumed gear riding. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails won most of the races. Towards dusk, they decided to return to the workshop. After they put their gears away, they helped Tails unpack the boxes they kept his old inventions.

Amy held up her phone. "I texted Rouge and Fiona, notifying them of your return. Rouge wants to throw a party. If you're up for it, Tails."

"Hell yeah I am!" Tails smiled with glee.

"Whoa, dude when did you become the party animal? Last time you couldn't even attend a get together." Knuckles teased.

The fox shrugged. "People change." He then remembered something. "Speaking of people, where's Cream? In all the excitement I forgot about her."

The group paused in discomfort but Tails didn't notice. This was a subject they had been hoping wouldn't come up. Sonic quickly answered. "She's been around. You'll see her eventually."

Sonic couldn't think of a way to explain the Cream situation without hurting the kitsune's feelings. He would just have to let him find out for himself. As for Tails, he couldn't wait to see her again.

A/N: Well that's another chapter complete. It's slightly longer than the first. Anyway don't forget to review after reading, it would mean a lot if you do. Until next chapter…


	3. Cream has a what?

A/N: Still gonna continue with this story but this time the chapters are going to be longer instead of the usual 1000+ words I was writing in the previous two chapters. Spoiler alert: This chapter has a lemon. Enjoy

Chapter 3: Cream has a what?

"Come on, Tails hurry up!" Sonic called from downstairs.

Tails was in his room dressing up for the party. Sonic had came over so that they could go to the party together but he had found the fox just stepping out of the shower. He waited impatiently, tapping his sneakers on the floor repeatedly.

"Keep your quills on, Sonic. I'm almost done." Tails called out.

 _Yeesh! It's like he's dressing like a girl_ thought the hedgehog. He didn't wait long though for Tails finally came out wearing a red checkered shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. He had put on a rather overwhelming amount of cologne though.

"You look sharp, Tails." Sonic complemented the fox.

"Thanks. You too." Tails complemented back. "Do you think Cream will like it?" He gestured to his clothes.

The hedgehog stiffened at the mention of the rabbit's name. He hoped Tails didn't notice. He wanted to tell him the truth but didn't have the courage to break Tails down. He quickly thought of a response that couldn't be a lie and couldn't disclose the truth. "If she notices."

Tails noticed Sonic's rather apprehensive attitude whenever he brought up Cream. _Hell, even the others are acting like this. What's the deal?_ He thought.

"Come on, let's go. The party has probably picked up pace by now." Sonic snapped him out of his thoughts.

Later, as they were driving to Rouge's house Tails questioned the hedgehog, "hey, Sonic how come every time I bring up a subject concerning Cream, you always skirt it?"

Sonic tensed. He didn't see this coming and now there was nothing he could do to avoid it. They were in a car so he couldn't run away. The only options were to ignore Tails or to stall until they arrived. He chose the latter. "What do you mean bro?"

"Come on, Sonic you know what I'm talking about." Tails sighed, exasperated.

"You know what? I think you should make an entrance since the party has some of your attention centered on it. I mean most of the guys don't know you're back, so—"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed at him. "Quit skirting the subject and just tell me!"

The blue hedgehog sighed knowing there was no way out this one. Except lying but if Tails found out he would probably never speak to him again. He acted like he was thinking of the right words, staring at the car's roof and then twiddling his fingers. "Well… you're gonna have to ask her yourself 'cause here we are!" He exclaimed when he saw Rouge's house, though it was still some distance away. Relief flooded through him for at least he wasn't going to be the one to tell Tails.

Tails could already see that the driveway was packed with cars so he just parked on the side of the road. No sooner had the car stopped than the blue hedgehog jumped out and ran into the party leaving the kitsune perplexed. He parked the car, nonetheless and made his way to the house. Some people were hanging around outside but he could make out a few others inside dancing.

Tails made his way inside and immediately began searching the crowd for his friends or better yet, Cream. He at first couldn't believe that Cream would attend such a party but Sonic had mentioned to him that she would be here even though he wouldn't tell him anything else concerning her. Which brought him to the question that bothered him the most: Why were the guys acting weird whenever he brought up Cream?

He spotted Cream weaving her way around the crowd. It looked like she was looking for someone. He started after her but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned and saw that it was just Fiona Fox. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Tails. I can't believe it, you're really back."

Tails was annoyed of this distraction but he put on a smile as he hugged the red vixen. "Good to see you too, Fiona."

She then pulled back and looked him up and down. "Wow look at you." She couldn't believe it. Three years ago Tails was barely sporting any muscle. Now he definitely had the figure of an Adonis.

"So where's Rouge? I wanted to say hi to her."

"She's with Shadow in the backyard."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Shadow's here? I didn't think he was one to attend these things."

"Neither were you." Fiona giggled. "Catch you later, Tails."

Tails watched her for a moment and then made his way to the backyard, where he saw Rouge and Shadow talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he cleared his throat for them to acknowledge his presence.

Rouge turned and smiled at him. "Well hello, Foxboy." She expected him to blush and look to the side in shyness like he always did. But that's not what he did; instead, he opened his arms and hugged her, something he was never bold enough to do. Despite her surprise she found herself returning the hug.

"Hey, Rouge. You look good." He said with a grin that made the bat melt. He turned to acknowledge Shadow. "Hey, Shadow."

The black hedgehog nodded his head curtly.

"Still a hog of few words I see." Tails said.

Shadow nodded again. "I see you've gained an air of confidence, Fox."

"I didn't expect to see you, the 'Ultimate Life form' at a party, much less a party like this." The fox teased.

"I wasn't here for the party. I just came to tell Rouge of a G.U.N assignment." With that, the black hedgehog made his way to the backyard gate, stepped out and closed it.

Rouge then turned to Tails. "So how was it working at Cyber?"

The fox shrugged. "It's more or less exciting. By the way I'm still working there. The company's just relocating here in Mobotropolis."

Rouge wanted to ask Tails some more questions about the company and what it was like living in a different city, so far away from his friends but she saw that he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the people in the crowd. It was as if he was searching for someone. He smiled to himself when he saw who he was looking for.

"We'll talk some other time, Rouge, there's someone I gotta meet." He started walking into the group of wild partiers, his eyes never once leaving his target as he closed in on her.

Cream wasn't really having a good time. She came to the party hoping to meet up with Amy and the others, hoping to clear things up between them. After Tails left, she wasn't the same anymore. She stopped hanging out with her friends and often stayed alone.

She made her way to the snack tables and refilled her cup with punch. Unlike most of the partiers, she wasn't taken to alcohol. As she turned around, she almost bumped into someone. When she looked up, she found herself staring into all familiar blue eyes and an all familiar face. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it if he was standing there, which he was.

Tails smiled at her shocked expression. "Hey, Cream."

Cream dropped her cup, still standing there with her mouth slightly open. Tails took advantage of this and moved in to hug and kiss her. When he hugged her, she was unresponsive so he kissed her. The moment she felt his lips on her, she regained her composure and slowly pushed him off. She smiled thinly. "Hi, Tails."

Tails hugged her again. "I missed you." But something felt off. When he hugged her, he felt her stiffen as if he was carrying a contagious disease. And she wasn't returning the hug but stood like a statue. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Tails… I… you're…" she shut her eyes and turned away from him.

Tails was confused. Why was Cream acting like this? "Cream, what is it?"

She turned and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tails."

Tails looked back at her, confusion on his countenance. "Sorry? Sorry for wha-"

"Babe! There you are!" A cat dressed in a red t-shirt and black skin jeans walked up to Cream and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cream momentarily lost her uneasy feeling and kissed the cat on the lips.

Now it was Tails' turn to be shocked. "Cream, who is this?"

"This is Clement, my boyfriend."

Clement offered his fist for a fist-bump. "Sup?"

Tails just stood there, looking like he was rendered motionless.

Clement then withdrew his fist. "Come on, babe, let's go dance." He tugged Cream by her waist and gestured towards the dance floor. She giggled and walked away, not bothering to look back, leaving Tails flabbergasted.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Cream found another boyfriend?" Tails asked his face puffy with anger. He had sought out the gang and brought them out to the garage which was currently unoccupied and killed most of the noise from the party.

Sonic spoke first. "Because we didn't you to get upset."

"Well that worked perfectly." The kitsune stated sarcastically.

Amy sighed. "Look, Tails. You just got back and we were so happy we didn't want to spoil the occasion with bad news."

"Nonetheless, you did." Tails glowered.

"Look, Tails," Knuckles chimed in. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. Cream definitely figured that out the moment she started seeing Clement."

Tails looked at the echidna like he could punch him. He sighed. "I need a drink." He walked towards the alcohol.

They all watched Tails go then glared at Knuckles, who had an expressionless face.

"What? Somethin' I said?"

Tails normally wasn't accustomed to drinking but tonight he was making an exception. He was so mad and also so upset. Mad that his friends didn't tell him about Cream sooner and upset that Cream could just go behind his back and jump in some other guy's arms.

He wasn't sure how many cups he had but he began feeling the full effect of the drink. After another shot, he dropped his cup and coughed lightly. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Fiona.

"Take it easy, Tails or you'll cough your lungs out."

Tails smiled sheepishly. "I'll be fine. I just need some air."

"Yeah, me too."

They walked outside to the swimming pool. Tails told Fiona about Tronis and how it was like working at Cyber. Soon enough the party started to die down so Tails offered to drive Fiona home. When they reached Tails' car, Fiona marveled at it. "Wow, Tails, nice ride."

"Thanks." Tails unlocked the Pathfinder and they got in. On the way an uncomfortable silence settled. Fiona wanted to talk to Tails some more but he had a look like he was suppressing some hidden emotions. Eventually she broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He glanced at her. "Talk about what?"

"Cream." She said.

Tails' grip on the steering wheel tightened. Fiona could see his features harden. She thought he would ignore her or yell at her to mind her own business but he took a calming breath and spoke, "there's not much to talk about. I leave for Tronis, she's heartbroken and upset, Clement comes in, she's happy, I come back and I no longer exist."

They finally arrived at Fiona's house. The two foxes got out and Tails walked Fiona to her door. Before she went in, she threw her arms around Tails and hugged him tight. When she withdrew to look at his face, he had surprise written all over it.

"What was that for?"

Fiona blushed and looked away. "To make you feel better."

She wasn't prepared for what happened next. Tails cupped her chin and made her look into his deep blue eyes. He slowly brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face and he slowly caressed her cheek.

"Then maybe I can do you one better." He said with a smirk.

Fiona unlocked her door and the two foxes stepped inside. No sooner had the door closed when Tails rejoined their lips this time more deeply. He backed her up onto the couch and they fell on it with him on top.

He began tugging at her blouse to get it off. They momentarily broke apart so Tails could pull it. He also removed his shirt and they resumed making out. Fiona then flipped them over so that she was on top. She ran her hands over his chest and abs, marveling at his chiseled body.

"Like what you see?" Tails asked, flexing his chest.

The vixen smiled seductively. "I've barely seen anything yet." She unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. His boxers had the tell-tale bulge.

"And I haven't seen anything at all." Tails said as he reached behind Fiona's back and unclasped her bra, letting the garment fall and expose her ample breasts. He began to massage them and lightly rubbed her nipples, earning some moans from the vixen. He flipped them over once more and pulled her skirt and underwear down. Fiona also pulled down his boxers, freeing his member from its tight restraint.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Fiona walked to a drawer and pulled out a condom which she tossed to Tails. He ripped it open and slid the rubber over his member. Fiona returned to the couch and opened her legs as Tails positioned himself. He slowly started to slide in, earning gasps of pleasure from Fiona. When he was fully inside, he slowly began moving in and out. Fiona moaned softly at the slow thrusts.

Eventually Tails picked up the pace, his thrusting increased in speed. Fiona's moans became loud gasps and her toes curled with the intense pleasure. Soon enough she felt a tingling sensation that indicated she was close.

"Uhh… Tails, I'm abo… I'm about to cum!"

"Me, too." Tails also felt the tingling sensation himself and he began thrusting in earnest. After a few thrusts, he groaned as he felt his seed fill the condom. Fiona also hit her own climax, her slick walls contracting around his member.

After Tails regained his breath, he pulled out and removed the used condom. "Thanks, Fi. I really needed that."

"You're welcome, hun."

A yawn escaped Tails, mouth. "I need to sleep. Good night, Fiona."

The vixen snuggled close to him. "Sleep well, Tails."

A/N: The ending may seem a little hasty. Also sorry for taking long. I've been very busy


	4. Moving on

A/N: Before I start, I have noted that I have been rather inconsistent in my writing. These are my first stories and I'm still picking up some methods and tips. I will try and improve my writing and be more consistent now: Now to the story…

Chapter 4

Trying to move on

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **9:36AM**

Tails unlocked his door and stumbled in. His mind was a blur and he couldn't think clearly. Most of last night was still a bit cloudy but every time he tried to remember, a splitting headache racked him.

Putting last night behind him, he focused on the present. He was in need of some aspirins, shower and some food. Lumbering up the stairs with the grace of a baby elephant, he went straight to the shower to clean himself up. He smelled like the inside of a beer bottle and he felt sticky.

He could still remember however, how last night had ended.

Tails wasn't surprised when he woke up naked on Fiona's couch. He still remembered when he took Fiona to her house and when they engaged in the unthinkable. It wasn't for love but he had done it to try and forget about Cream, as a way of trying to move on. It didn't work.

Cream still had a special place in his heart.

Removing his clothes, Tails stepped into the shower and opened the water. He waited for it to heat up and then he stepped in. Almost immediately, he felt relaxed as the water washed away his tension and body odor. His bad feeling was gone, washed away like the water that went down the drain.

When he stepped out and dried his fur, he looked himself in the mirror and smiled. Now wasn't the time to be concerning himself with trivial matters like his love life. He had bigger things to concentrate on.

"So, where'd you go?" Sonic asked once he saw Tails. He had waited for his friend to shower and once the fox made his way down the stairs in fresh clothes, the azure hedgehog began his barrage of questions.

Tails rolled his eyes. "I went to Fiona's place."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Did you… you know."

The kitsune smirked mischievously. "What do you think?"

The hedgehog put on a smile of his own. "Whoa! Nice! So is Fiona your girlfriend now?"

"No. She just did it to make me feel better."

"So you're still hung up on Cream?"

Tails shrugged. "Eh. More or less."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "More or less?

The fox sighed in exasperation. "Yeah." He quickly decided to change the subject. "Look, I have to go to the office and set up my stuff." He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I do not understand that kid."

 **VANILLA AND CREAM'S BAKERY**

 **12:11PM**

Cream stood at the counter, ready to serve the different customers that constantly filled the bakery. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't on the job. She kept thinking about the one that got away. And returned.

When she saw Tails at that party, she had mixed feelings. She was happy that he was back but also apprehensive since he probably didn't know she moved on. She, however couldn't forget the look on Tails' face when Clement showed up and she told him who he was.

"Hey, Cream, quit daydreaming! Those customers aren't gonna serve themselves." Vanilla's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The young rabbit collected herself and returned to work.

Eventually, she became so engrossed in her work, she didn't hear the door open and a familiar figure walk up.

"Hey, babe."

Cream looked up and instantly had her lips captured in a kiss. She quickly pulled away. "Clement, not here. I'm working."

The brown cat smirked. "There aint no place that can stop me from coming to see you, Creamy. Even if you were working in the depths of the ocean."

Cream rolled her eyes. "Well I'm working at a bakery so needn't worry about that." She returned to her work and was eventually lost in it.

Clement leaned into the counter. "Anyway, Cream, I was thinking, I think we shpuld take our relationship to the next level, don't you think?"

The rabbit was absentmindedly rearranging the money in the cash register, she almost didn't hear him. "Look, Clement, I'm busy right now. Can't we talk later?"

Clement leaned in closer. "What's wrong with right now?"

"'Cause Cream is working, that's what." Vanilla's voice heralded her from the kitchen.

The cat's smirk disappeared instantly. "Well, Miss Vanilla, s-so good to see you."

"That's Miss Rabbit to you, Clement." Vanilla said darkly. "And Cream is working right now. So, unless you want to buy something, I suggest you leave." She said it in a nice way but at the same time it also sounded like "get away from my daughter." It was pretty clear she despised Clement.

"Seriously, Cream, I don't know what you see in that boy." She turned to her daughter.

Cream sighed. "Mom, we talked about this. I'm happy with Clement. I'm old enough to make my own decisions,"

Vanilla turned and went back into the kitchen. "I hope your decisions are the right decisions." She muttered.

 **CYBER**

 **3:44PM**

The new building was more spacious than the one in Tronis. That's what Tails noticed when he walked out the elevator. The corridors were wider and the conference room looked more like a cathedral. There were different employees and fellow co-workers bustling about and setting things up in preparation for business.

"Miles! About time you showed up." Gareth, a squirrel and one of the brightest scientists in the company, walked up to Tails.

"Hey, Gareth!" Tails gave his best-friend-at-work a manly hug.

The squirrel gestured to the wide expanse of building. "So, what do you think?"

"Bigger than Tronis, for sure."

Gareth led the fox down a corridor. "Have you checked out your office yet?"

The kitsune shook his head. "Not yet. I was just about to do that."

They turned into another hallway that had the offices of some of the company's scientists. The door at the end of the hall had the name "Miles Prower" written on it.

Tails walked in and took in the office's sparse decorations. It was definitely larger than the original and had some improved features.

"Yup. This is where you'll be working in for the next forty or fifty years of your life." Gareth chimed in. "Or until you get a promotion or get fired."

Tails chuckled. "Like that's ever gonna happen." He was so eager to start working again. This last weekend was so full of drama that he wanted to distract himself from. He sighed with contention. "Could you help me get my stuff from my car? I'd like to set up."

A/N: I just wanted to end this quick.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5

Feelings

 **CYBER**

 **7:30AM**

Tails parked his car in the parking space which had his name on it. It was one of the few perks that came with his job as one of the most recognized scientists in Cyber. As he got out, he couldn't wait to get started with work. It was a well timed distraction from all the drama that unfolded that weekend.

He pressed a button on the elevator and as he waited for it to come down, he checked himself in the elevator's shiny doors. Dressed in a neatly pressed business suit, he looked the exact picture of a respected scientist. Of course he still kept his bangs.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The fox stepped in, suddenly a bit on edge. But he welcomed that feeling as a something to keep himself busy with to avoid any thoughts he didn't want to be thinking about.

The elevator dinged once more and the doors opened, revealing a world that was all too familiar to Tails but in a different setting.

"Hey, Miles, about time you got here." Gareth said in his chip voice. He handed Tails a file. "Anyway, here is a design of the security robot Kevin came up with. He wants your opinion."

Tails took the file with a welcoming smile. _Just what I needed_ he thought

`Tails walked to his office which was at the end of a long hallway flanked with smaller offices. His was the bigger one. Opening the file, he began scrutinizing the blueprints, trying to find a flaw or fault in the design.

x-X-x

 **VANILLA AND CREAM'S BAKERY**

 **9:45AM**

The day was going too slow. It was times like this that Cream wanted some activity but being stuck in the bakery meant all she had to do was sit at the counter and serve customers for eight more hours. With nothing else to kill time with, she took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, hoping to start a conversation with someone. Her mother however disallowed texting during work hours. But Vanilla wasn't there so she was in the clear.

"Hey, Creamy."

She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Clement, what are you doing here? You know my Mom doesn't like it when I'm with friends while working."

Clement looked around, suddenly apprehensive. "She's not around, is she?"

The rabbit rolled her eyes. "No but that doesn't mean—"

Clement cut her off. "Anyway, you know what this Saturday is, right?"

Cream sighed and feigned wiping the counter. "Yes, Clemy. It's a day of the week."

Clement grinned, showing off his fangs. He liked it when Cream called him "Clemy". "No, it's this guy's birthday!" he pointed to himself.

"Oh! Right. I forgot." Cream smiled sheepishly.

The cat's grinned faded slightly. "You don't have other plans, do you?"

"No, I don't, but—"

Clement cut her off again. "Excellent! So the party starts at eight, dress is casual but for you, I would expect you to wear something that's a little more… sexy." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Cream smiled and nodded yes but inside she recoiled.

That was when Vanilla entered the bakery. Clement quickly put some money on the counter.

"I'll have a chocolate croissant. Freshly baked, if you please."

Cream rolled her eyes at Clement's little ruse. As Vanilla walked past them, her daughter called her. "Hey, Mom, could you check if we have any freshly baked chocolate croissants?"

"You go do that, honey. I'll stay out here." Vanilla replied.

Clement gulped. He couldn't really handle being in the same room with Cream's mother. It was pretty clear she resented him. After Cream disappeared into the kitchen, the cat took out his phone and pretended to check for unread messages. He would do anything to avoid eye contact with this woman.

Cream came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with a steaming croissant neatly wrapped in a napkin and Clement breathed a sigh of relief. He took the pastry and exited the bakery rather quickly. Cream saw nothing wrong with his suddenly unusual behavior. Vanilla however smirked to herself. She liked it whenever she made Clement nervous.

x-X-x

 **CLEMENT'S HOUSE**

 **12:20PM**

Clement opened a can of beer and passed the rest to his friends. "I was able to convince her to come."

Bradley, a weasel, raised his beer. "That's great, dude."

"But, Clement, does she know this party is gonna have loud music, beer and all that other crazy shit? If you ask me, the girl looks kind of innocent." Another one of his friends, a rat named Rodney, put in.

Scott, a hyena, laughed. "Girls? Innocent? Hell no, dude. They just act innocent but in truth, they're just a bunch of two faced backstabbing bitches. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't a virgin."

The mention of Cream's virginity instantly had everyone perked up. Rodney elbowed Clement. " So, you fucked her yet?"

Clement sipped his beer. "Not yet. I'm finding it hard making her put out."

Bradley scoffed at hearing that. "No worries, dude. That's also one of the reasons we are throwing this party."

"Yeah." Scott concurred. "Just do the usual, Clement. Get her drunk, take her upstairs and… well the music will be too loud so we won't be able to hear you." The group burst into laughter.

"What if she says no?" Rodney suddenly asked.

"Clement shrugged. "One way or another, I'm gonna get some pussy."

His friends cheered and they toasted their beer cans together.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and that this chapter is so short. I'll try to get this done quickly.

J.W.H. 10


	6. Reconcile

Chapter 6

Reconcile

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **9:15AM**

When Tails was in Tronis, he would always take long drives in the countryside on weekends. However, on this Saturday he was stalled by some extra work. He sat in his living room, his laptop and rapidly cooling breakfast on his coffee table.

He had to cancel plans with Sonic and his friends to hang out that morning, hoping to get his work done before ten o'clock. Pausing to rest a bit, Tails finished off what was left of his tepid breakfast. That's when he heard his phone ring, indicating he had received a text. Checking the ID, he was surprised to find out it was Cream that was texting him.

Ever since Tails came back to Mobotropolis, Cream had been cold towards him so it was definitely surprising she had texted. Curious to find out what she wanted he opened the message.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

He wanted to lie and say he wasn't but he didn't want to force her back so quickly. He replied, "Yes"

Tails waited about a minute before she texted back.

"OK. Can we meet sometime today?"

The fox smiled to himself. What was Cream up to, he thought to himself.

"Hmm. What time exactly?"

She texted back a bit sooner.

"Noon. Around three, at Maximilian Park. Sound OK?

Tails frowned at her suggested time. He had hoped to hang out with Sonic and his other friends at that time and felt bad at blowing them off. But if it meant reconciling with Cream somehow, it would all be worth it. He replied, "Sure, sounds great."

He tossed his phone aside and prepared to return to work, when it beeped again. Tails groaned in frustration and looked at the text. It was Cream, just sending a "see you then." The fox found himself smiling at that. He could imagine Cream saying it in that cute little way.

Putting all thoughts of Cream out of the way, Tails returned to his work only this time he no longer felt that previous exhaustion.

He couldn't wait for three o'clock.

 **MAXIMILIAN PARK**

 **3:00PM**

Tails parked his Pathfinder in the public parking lot just near the park. He checked his watch and saw that he was right on time, despite wanting to appear fashionably late. While most people would stay and check their appearances in the mirror, he merely got out, locked his car and headed towards the park. This wasn't a first date.

When he told Sonic that they weren't going to hang out that afternoon, the blue hedgehog was surprisingly cool about it, saying they could hang out on Sunday. "Go get your girl back, dude." He said. Tails' replied with a smirk. "Let's not get our hopes up."

Tails scanned the park, hoping to spot Cream anywhere nearby. She definitely wouldn't be at the recreational areas or the playgrounds although those were the places they liked to hang out at when they were kids. He decided to check the park benches since that seemed like the ideal place to wait. Considering she had arrived earlier.

Soon, Tails spotted her, sitting at a table, an ice cream cone in one hand and her phone in the other, happily texting away. He sat beside her. "Hey."

Cream looked at him and smiled. "Hi." She said almost too eagerly. She hoped Tails didn't notice her chipper attitude.

"So what's up? Everything OK at home and work?" Tails asked and internally slapped himself. He was just making this awkward.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Cream replied. Then the awkward silence returned, with Cream nibbling at her ice cream cone.

Tails could easily tell she was stalling and he wanted the awkwardness to end as quickly as possible. "So what is it you wanted to talk about exactly?"

Cream finished of her ice cream and then began playing with her thumbs. "Well I… I wanted us to spend the day together." Tails stayed quiet so she continued. "You see, ever since you came back, I've been rather cold towards you. And well… even though we broke up, that doesn't mean we can't remain friends."

Tails scowled for a brief moment before wiping it off his face. He wanted to remind her that he never wanted that but seeing that she was trying to make things right he softened up. "OK if that's what you want to do, then fine."

Cream's face brightened up. She rushed in and hugged Tails. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She released him. "So what should we do first?"

Tails smiled. "I'll let you decide first."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **5:45PM**

Tails and Cream spent the better part of the last two hours chatting and catching up. Cream saw that she actually enjoyed herself, spending time with Tails like that. That moment made her realize something: she enjoyed two hours with Tails than months with Clement.

Tails also enjoyed himself. He almost felt like Cream was his girlfriend once again. The way she laughed to his jokes and sarcastic quips and the way she always threw him her easy smiles. He felt like nothing could spoil this moment.

Later, as Tails and Cream sat by a pond drinking smoothies, Cream asked Tails, "Can I ask a favor, Tails?"

Tails thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, Cream. Anything."

The rabbit took a deep breath. "Well, Clement's birthday party is tonight." She looked at Tails' face and saw it drop a bit. She continued. "Since the place will be full of people only he knows, I was wondering if… you could go… with me?"

Tails was silent for a good length of time. Then his face slowly broke into a grin. "So you're asking me out on a date to your boyfriend's house? How ironic."

Cream blushed. "It's not a date. It's just… I don't wanna feel out of place. Just think, everyone there will be someone who Clement knows and I don't. At least if you're there, I won't feel… you know"

Tails snickered. "You're the birthday boy's girlfriend. What's so scary about that?"

Cream sighed. "That doesn't make it anymore different." She was beginning to lose her hope of convincing him so she decided to end it quick. She steeled her voice. "Will you accompany me or not?"

Tails merely shrugged. "Ah, what the hell, it's not like I'll be doing anything else tonight. Alright, Cream, I'll go with you."

Cream brightened up once more. "Oh thank you, Tails." She hugged him briefly then pulled back. "Well we'll have to go get ready. Can you come pick me up around eight?"

Tails stood up. "Sure. Sounds good."

The two walked to Tails' car and he drove her home. After he dropped her off, he drove back to his house. All along the way he kept saying in his head over and over. "I've got a date with Cream… at her boyfriend's house


	7. The party

Chapter 7

The Party

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **7:55PM**

Tails drove up to Cream's house and parked in the empty driveway. He got out and walked to her door and knocked. The door was answered almost immediately, revealing Cream in a blue low cut dress that just reached her knees and exposed most of her back. She carried a gift in blue wrapping paper.

"Wow." The fox gawked. "You look… just wow. Amazing."

Cream smirked at how speechless she got Tails. She twirled a little, making her dress fan out, threatening to show more leg. "You like it?"

"I love it." Tails kept ogling her. It didn't take long for her to notice. "Are you just going to stand there drooling on your shirt or are we gonna go now."

Tails snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Right. Shall we go?"

They got in the car and Tails drove away. The atmosphere inside the car was so awkward and tense that Tails kept taking deep breaths and squeezing the steering wheel to calm himself down. Whenever the road turned smooth, the fox would steal glances at Cream. She was occasionally turning her phone on and off as if waiting for a text.

Tails decided to turn on the radio, hoping some music will help ease things. The station he turned to however, did not help:

…so don't suffocate yourself  
just tell her how you feel  
or you might lose her forever  
and you will curse yourself in vain…

(I totally made these lyrics up)

He hastily switched to another station, which was even worse than the first:

…but baby I still love you  
even though you're with another guy  
baby I still love you  
it's never too late to turn away  
to come back to your man, come back your…

(Totally made up)

Tails just switched off the radio, chuckling nervously. "He he. Nothing interesting to listen to."

Cream nodded, still playing with her phone. "Yeah. Did you get Clement a gift?"

Tails gestured to the back, where a neatly wrapped gift lay on the seat.

The silence returned, more oppressing than ever. This time, Tails was not going to let it linger. "So… your relationship with Clement… how's it going? You know, so far?"

Cream looked at him with surprise. "What are you getting at, Tails?"

The fox knew he had sent the message the wrong way, so he thought of a way out. "You know… has he taken your best interests at heart?"

Cream looked away. "I… I don't know."

Tails pressed on. "Does he even know your favorite songs, color, movies? Do you even have anything in common?"

"I don't—"

He did not even let her finish. "Do you even know anything about him?"

Cream was at a loss of words. "Well… I know he's good to me and everything."

Tails merely scoffed. "Cream, you're not stupid." He looked at her and saw her reaction. She just gaped at him. He pressed on. "Have you had sex with him?"

Cream was aghast. "Wha… no! Tails, why are you asking me this?"

He didn't answer, but kept driving. After a short period of silence, a small smile played on his muzzle. "He's had three years yet he doesn't know that your favorite song is 'Secret Love Song', your favorite color is red and your favorite movie is 'Tangled', seconded by 'Avatar'." he turned to her. "Thank goodness you didn't have sex with him."

Now Cream was getting angry. "Who are you to decide who I have sex with? You don't choose my boyfriends and you damn well don't control my social life! You're not my mother!"

"You're right. I'm not. But I'm your friend. And friends don't let friends get hurt." He turned to her again. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you."

This made the rabbit soften up a bit. "Really? Well… thanks. But there is nothing to be worried about. Clement would never hurt me."

Tails chuckled. "Not physically, if that's what you're thinking. I meant mentally and emotionally."

 **-X-X-X-**

By the time Tails and Cream had arrived, the party was already in full swing. Loud music was playing and most of the partiers were crowded n the makeshift dance floor, doing all sorts of obscene body movements they wrongly called dancing. Already some of them were hopelessly drunk and Tails could smell the alcohol in the air and occasionally, cigarette smoke.

"Creamy, baby, you made it!" Clement pushed his way through to his girlfriend and immediately captured her lips in a wet kiss. When he pulled back, he noticed Tails. He turned to Cream with a questioning look.

Cream smiled sweetly. "Oh, you remember Tails, right? I hope you don't mind I brought one of my friends."

Clement shrugged. "No problem, babe." He turned to Tails and nodded. "Enjoy the party, dude. You want a drink?"

"Uh, yeah."

Clement showed them to the buffet table which was overflowing with food. It appeared the partiers did not really care about it, for they mostly went for the alcoholic drinks. Tails just poured himself some punch.

"So, Cream, after I cut the cake, can you meet me upstairs?" Clement leaned closer to her ear. "I want to show you something."

Cream rubbed her arm nervously. "OK, baby."

Clement smiled and soon disappeared into the sea of bodies. As soon as he was out of sight, Tails grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it, Cream. You know what he's going to do."

Cream wrenched her arm free. "I know what he's planning. And I told you I can handle it."

Tails sighed. "Look, Cream, I just want to know if this guy is really the best choice. As far as I'm concerned, you've been dating this guy for so long yet you never took the chance to know him better. But from what I've seen…" he gestured towards the loud, booze fueled party. "… I can already tell a great deal just by looking at this. So I would really be reconsidering if I were you."

Cream just stared at him, her anger brimming up. "Maybe bringing you wasn't such a good idea. You lecture me about who I choose as my boyfriend as if you're someone better. Well you're not! Three years ago, you left your friends, left me, just so you could 'make the world a better place'." She air quoted. "But you wouldn't know in the slightest the world you left behind." Tears were threatening to trickle from her eyes, threatening to ruin her carefully applied make up.

Sobbing lightly, Cream ran off into the crowd. Tails sadly watched her go.

 **-X-X-X-**

Everyone gathered around as they watched Clement cut the huge cake. Cheers rang around and beer bottles and cups were raised in the air. Tails rolled his eyes at them but clapped nonetheless.

Other than the fight he had with Cream, the night passed smoothly and without event. Tails was able to mingle with a select few of Clement's friends, those who weren't hopelessly drunk. But he still couldn't get Cream out of his mind.

Even though they were no longer dating, it didn't mean he couldn't stop looking out for her. He didn't want to see her hurt in any way but with someone like Clement, that wasn't a guarantee. Despite what good Cream would say about Clement, Tails could easily read him like a book and figure out his true intentions. And from what Tails could read, he knew that his intentions would not sit very well for Cream.

After the cake had been shared and some people returned to the dance floor, Tails looked for Cream and found her just about to head upstairs. "Cream, wait!"

She turned to him and her voice filled with venom. "What? Do you want to lecture me again about who I choose to date? Well forget it."

Tails moved in front of her. "I actually wanted to apologize for that. I was acting like an overprotective father… and a jerk. You're in charge of your life and therefore, you can make your own choices. And I, as your friend, should be supportive and not discouraging."

Cream's face softened. "Really? Thanks. It's about time you came to your senses. Apology accepted." Her cheery attitude returned. She hugged Tails for a brief moment and then pulled back. "Well, I better get upstairs."

Tails didn't move out the way. "Before you go, can we have a forgiveness dance?"

Cream raised an eyebrow. "Dance? You, Miles 'Tails' Prower, want to dance to this kind of music with me?"

Tails had a devious grin on his muzzle. "That's the idea."

"Are you sure you won't get embarrassed? There are a lot of people here." She was teasing him.

"I could say the same for you, Cream." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

 _What the hell?_ She thought. "Alright." She took his hand.

 **-X-X-X-**

Clement sat on his bed, frustrated out of his mind. Where the hell was she? It had been a good twenty minutes if the time on his phone was correct. Yet she still hadn't arrived.

He ruled out the possibility of her getting lost. He had brought her here before, the first time he had tried to coax her into giving it up. Of course she hadn't. Maybe she left early. But she couldn't have because he had already told her to meet him. Yet she was a storey down and still wasn't coming.

Oh, well. He decided to use his backup plan whenever he ended up in a situation like this.

Clement pulled out his phone and wrote a text:

"Can you come upstairs?"

He didn't have to wait long for the reply:

"On my way ;-)"

Clement smiled to himself.

 **-X-X-X-**

Cream giggled as she stepped out of Tails' arms on wobbly feet. "You, Miles Prower, must never grace a dance floor again! Not with moves like that."

Tails chuckled. "Really? I wasn't even trying."

Cream laughed as she walked away and made her way upstairs. Just when she thought Tails had ruined her night, there he was to make it better again.

As she approached Clement's room, she banished all ill thoughts she harbored for Tails after his little self righteous lecture. Whatever hammer that him on the head finally got him seeing that Clement was actually a good person.

Cream grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "Sorry I'm late, ba-" She stopped and stared at the scene with with wide eyes that were now threatening to spew tears.

There on the bed lay Clement, her boyfriend and right on top of him, was a slutty pooch, riding him senseless.

A/N: Finally! Hopefully I can update the next chapter in two weeks.

J.W.H. 10


	8. Break up

Chapter 8

Break up

 **CLEMENT'S HOUSE**

 **10:00PM**

Cream stared wide-mouthed at the sight. Clement, her boyfriend, who always spoke words of love to her, was right there in front of her, naked with another girl. It was just too much for her that she remained speechless.

It was Clement who broke the silence. "Cream… I… I… I can explain."

Cream was on the brink of tears. "Why?"

Clement pushed the girl off him and stood up, pulling his boxers up with him. The pooch did not even bother to cover herself up. "Well, Cream, it's just that I've been a good boyfriend to you. I thought you would trust me enough to let me take your virginity. But you just kept on stalling. Eventually, I got impatient and decided to let off my pent up sexual desires on someone else. Coz unlike all those other guys, I'm not one for fucking my own hand."

Cream choked back a sob as the tears finally flowed. "So, is that all you wanted from me? My pussy? Then what, you were just going to dump me like… used toilet paper?"

Clement merely scoffed. "Hey, Cream, I'm a guy and a guy's got his needs. You just weren't good enough to fulfill them."

"You asshole!" Cream screamed. She reared up and slapped the smug cat on the cheek. She then ran out of the room crying.

Clement rubbed his cheek and shrugged. Then he turned back to the naked pooch who was still sitting silently on the bed. He slipped his boxers off and jammed his dick down her throat. "It's gotten kinda soft. Harden that up for me, will you?"

 **-X-X-X-**

Cream ran back downstairs, her tears blurring her vision. She rubbed her eyes to dry them and saw some of her mascara staining her arm. She must have looked frightening because two boys who stared at her jumped. Another boy pointed at her and laughed.

It was becoming too much. She just discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her and now she was getting humiliated by his friends? What could be worse? This was officially the worst day of her life.

And she needed to forget it.

She took out some tissue from her purse and wiped the running mascara from her eyes. Then she went and picked up a bottle of wine that was somehow still unopened. She unscrewed the cap and guzzled down. The sweetish taste was not enough however as the wine still made her cough a bit. She was never one to chug an alcoholic drink but just needed something to relieve her nerves.

Thirty minutes later, Cream was walking on wobbly legs and couldn't speak all that coherently.

A drunken girl at a wild party is an easy target for sex and she was no exception. She stumbled right into a raccoon, who upon seeing how drunk she was, moved in to help her up.

"Easy there. You don't look so good." He said.

Cream staggered to her feet. "I just wanna go home. Please take me home."

"Sure. I'll take you home." The raccoon held her hand and guided her outside to his car. He helped her into the passenger seat, then got in himself. "So where do you live?" He asked as he started the engine.

Cream could only blabber some gibberish but it didn't matter to the raccoon.

"OK, I'll take you… there."

He drove up the road for a bit until all the houses were out of sight. He parked the car in a secluded bush. He looked around, saw that they were alone and then turned to the drunk and hapless rabbit. "You look tired. Why don't you get in the back? So that you can lay down for a bit."

Cream, in all her drunken stupidity, obliged and lay on her back in the backseat. Before she could shut her eyes, however, the raccoon moved in and lay on top of her, slowly rubbing her breasts.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cream slurred. "You're supposed to let me sleep."

The raccoon proceeded to rub her thigh and hiked up her skirt. "Don't worry. You will sleep. But first, I gotta get you ready." He began kissing her neck and slowly descended to her cleavage. His hand then moved to the waistband of her panties and bagan to yank them off.

That was when the door was yanked open and strong hands grabbed the raccoon and yanked him out. He scrambled to his feet, expecting to see a police officer. Instead, all he saw was a less than amused fox.

Tails stared balefully at the raccoon. "Beat it."

The raccoon merely scoffed. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Without another word, Tails walked over to the car. That made the raccoon growl.

"Oh no, you don't. She's mine! Finders keepers!" He charged at the fox who had his back turned.

Tails merely whipped around, catching the raccoon with a fierce backhand. He fell to the ground, clutching his jaw but jumped to his feet. He charged at Tails again, this time with a primed fist.

As soon as he was within reach, Tails grabbed the raccoon's arm and twisted it behind his back. He let out a yelp of pain as Tails simultaneously brought the raccoon to his knees whilst viciously slamming his head into the car's fender, knocking the raccoon out. He tossed the unconscious body away.

Tails then returned to the backseat, where he saw Cream, barely awake and with her dress leaving her contours exposed. He fixed her up and then roused her.

"Hey… what? Tails? What's going on?" Cream looked around wildly, then started when she saw the unconscious raccoon.

"Apparently, you decided to get drunk, this guy took advantage of you and tried to rape you. If I hadn't seen the both of you leave the party any sooner than I did…" Tails stopped talking and smirked. "Why did you get drunk anyway? Losing your virginity wasn't enough?"

At the mention of that, Cream suddenly remembered the events prior to her drinking urge. Walking upstairs, finding Clement in bed with another girl. That sobered her up momentarily.

"I didn't lose my virginity. It was Clement." She choked the name out like a hairball. "He… cheated on me… with some slut."

Tails put his arm under armpit, helping her walk. "Come on, let's go. You'll tell me when you get home."

She didn't know if he meant her home or his. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

They reached his car that was parked nearby. Tails opened the backseat and lay Cream on it. He got in and drove away.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **11:22PM**

Tails unlocked the door to his house and carried Cream inside. She had long since passed out on the way. He trudged up the stairs, carrying the rabbit bridal style to his room. He laid her on the bed and removed her heels. Next he had to get the dress off but he had to do so without seeing her in her undergarments. He was, after all, a descent fellow.

Tails went to his closet and returned with an oversized t-shirt. It was long enough for cream to wear as a shirtdress. He slipped it on her, then reached in and slowly slid the dress off her shoulders and down her body, carefully making sure that he didn't gaze at any intimate part of her. Once he had the dress off, he tossed it onto a chair then gently placed the blankets over her. He headed out the door, quietly closing it behind him.

He went back downstairs and got some extra blankets from the storeroom. Tails removed his sneakers and lay on the couch but sleep couldn't get to him. He kept thinking about what Clement had done to Cream. It enraged him.

For Clement to regard Cream as a mere reprieve for his sexual desires instead of his girlfriend made his blood boil with rage. He had warned Cream that Clement must not do anything that can hurt her physically or mentally. Although it wasn't the former, the latter still hurt just as bad. Now he had reduced Cream to a drunk and she almost got raped. Tails was just glad that Clement hadn't popped her cherry, or else she would have been worse.

Tails eventually went to sleep, his brain thinking of all the possible ways he could get back at Clement for what he did. He was going to make the cat pay.

Wow. I finished this in twenty-four hours. Damn I'm good. Please R&R.

J.W.H. 10


	9. Falling in love again

Chapter 9

Falling in love again

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **9:20AM**

Cream woke up with a blinding hangover, as was expected for someone who got drunk the previous night. Her entire body felt twice as heavy and she had a foul taste in her mouth that she just had to get rid of.

With a good amount of effort, she lifted herself of the bed and looked around. She saw that she was not in her room; her posters weren't there, the walls were orange and not pink and there was a desktop on a nearby study table. Then she remembered yesterday's events and sighed in depression.

Cream found two pills of aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table. She took the aspirin and gulped the water. Her hangover began to subside and the water managed to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. However, she was dreadfully hungry.

She saw her dress lying on a chair and instinctively looked at herself, relieved that Tails hadn't let her sleep in her underwear.

Cream ventured downstairs to the smell of freshly made toast and pancakes. She entered the kitchen and saw Tails at the stove, freshly showered and dressed, making pancakes. He turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning." He said.

Cream yawned. "Morning. What's for breakfast?"

Tails served the pancakes into a plate. "Pancakes. With syrup. Your favorite."

Cream sat down at the table and picked up a fork. She tried some of the pancake. "Wow, its good. You know there's no one else in this world that makes my favorite pancakes better than you."

Tails chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. Would you like some juice?"

"Yes, please."

Tails poured her a glass of orange juice and served some pancakes for himself. They ate in silence for a while until Tails decided to prod her for more information about the happenings of last night. "How's your head?"

Cream rubbed it lightly. "It's better now. The aspirin really helped."

Tails nodded. "Yeah. It must have been really hard on you to drive you to the point of getting drunk."

Cream said nothing and returned to her breakfast.

Tails continued to prod. "What exactly did he say to you? I mean, it couldn't have just been catching him with another girl that made you upset."

"I don't want to talk about it." Cream growled.

Tails reached across the small table and gently squeezed her hand. "Cream, you're going to have to let it out eventually. The longer you keep it in, the more depressed and withdrawn you will get."

Cream sighed. "He made it pretty clear that all he wanted from me was sex. He never wanted love, just my pussy." She sobbed as the scene played through her mind. "He said that he had sexual needs that needed to be let out. And if he couldn't let them out on me, then he could always find some other girl."

Tails nodded slowly. "I see. So that wasn't the first time that he cheated on you. You just never caught him the previous times." He made a mental note to beat this cat up.

Cream finally let go, releasing all her tears and sobs. She buried her face in her hands and cried into them. She just felt so helpless and miserable.

She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Tails standing there. He lifted her up and pulled her into a hug. She returned it for all it was worth, while softly crying into her shoulder. He gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away. Tails didn't let go though.

He brought his hands up to her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his fingers. She looked up at him with those eyes, those cute brown eyes that he fell in love with. She was just so gorgeous, even if her face was a bit stretched from crying. Tails slowly brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head up. He slowly began to lean in.

Cream saw what he was doing and gently brought her finger to his lips. "Tails, I don't think I'm ready to start another relationship right now. I'll be real comfortable with us just being friends."

"Right." Tails cleared his throat and held her at shoulders length before letting her go. "It's just…" He shrugged his shoulders. "You should go take a shower. I have to get you home. Your mother must be worried sick."

Cream knew Tails wanted to say something else but she just let it go. For now. "Yeah. Do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll lay them out for you when you're in the shower."

"OK, then." Cream walked back upstairs, to the bathroom.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **10:47AM**

Tails parked his Pathfinder on Cream's driveway. Cream got out, wearing one of Tails' t-shirts and some skinny jeans. She turned around and leaned onto the car's window. "Thank you, Tails, for looking out for me and for being there. You are a true friend."

Hearing that sickened Tails. But he didn't dare say it; instead he just smiled. "Happy to help."

"Well, see you." Cream turned around and walked to her house. Tails reversed and drove away.

Cream unlocked the door and went in. She expected to immediately be confronted by her irate mother and bombarded with questions. Instead, the house was quiet. Then she remembered: today was Sunday. Which meant Vanilla was probably out with her friends.

Cream went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed. She cuddled with her favorite teddy bear for a bit. It helped her think after stressful events.

Right now she was thinking about Tails' hug. It was comforting to say the least but there was also something else that she felt, something she had never felt for the past three years. She had never felt it when Clement hugged her.

Then there was that moment when Tails looked into her eyes. She found herself melting when she stared at those ocean blue eyes. They had this unique hypnotic effect on her and that set the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Wait, what was she thinking? Did Tails feel the same way? Well, he did try to kiss her.

Cream's mind instantly went blank and she focused on that moment. When Tails slowly lifted her chin, when he moved in. And she had to push him back. As sweet as it would be to feel those soft sweet lips on her own, she was not really sure if that was what she actually wanted. And then she had to friend-zone him.

Wait a minute; was she falling in love with him again?

Cream took out her cell phone and searched through her contacts list until she found the number she was looking for: her best friend from high school, Linda.

"Hey, Lin."

She did not have to wait long for the reply.

"Hey, Creamy. I was waiting to hear from you for like forever. How was last night's party?"

Cream huffed. Linda was always quick and direct in voicing her curiosities.

"It was of two halves: awesome and horrible."

"Aaaawww . Explain the horrible part." Linda texted.

"I caught Clement cheating on me."

Linda's reaction was immediate. "What? That bastard! I always knew he was a jerk."

Cream continued. "He told me all he wanted from me was my pussy and nothing else."

"You haven't had sex with him before, have you?"

"No. I always brought up an excuse every time he tried to push it too far." All the times when she and Clement were alone and making out, he always tried to take it a step further: pulling her shirt off, rubbing her through her panties. And all the while, Cream always found and or made up an excuse for him to stop.

Linda texted back. "Oh, good. Coz he wasn't worth it. But don't worry, you'll find someone else eventually."

Those words reminded Cream. "I think I already found him."

"Oh, really? ;-). Who is that?"

"Uh… Tails."

Linda took a while to answer. "Tails? That cute ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Yeah. I think I'm falling in love with him again."

"That's great. I have to admit, when he left before, you really let the good one get one get away."

Cream laughed at that. "LOL. Well, he did have a certain effect on me. It was very unique. When he touched me, when he kissed me…" As she texted, she began reminiscing about those precious moments.

"Oh, you're definitely in love with him, Creamy. I can tell right now you're getting that distant look on your face."

Cream blushed as she texted back. "Yeah, I am."

(A.N: I felt so girly when I was writing this part.)

 **-X-X-X-**

 **11:30AM**

Tails had been driving for the better part of one hour. He had long since left the city and was now cruising through the wide open roads of the country. This was a kind of therapy he employed back when he was at Tronis. Whenever he felt stressed, he would drive through the countryside and try to clear his head.

He left the road and detoured into a grassy dirt road. Eventually, he came to the edge of a gentle slope that dropped to a small lake at the bottom. Tails killed the engine and got out.

He thought back to this morning when he tried to kiss Cream. And when she pushed him away. Was it that she no longer liked him that way? That whatever romantic feelings she had for him evaporated the day he left? In her own explanation, she said that she was not yet ready for another relationship and that they can just be friends.

Which meant he had just been friendzoned. He remembered a not-so-common saying: "Saying we can still be friends after a break up is like saying 'the pet died but we can still keep it.'" If that was the case between him and Cream, then he didn't like it. And he wasn't comfortable with it.

Because he still loved her. Not as a friend but something much more than a friend. And that was where he truly belonged with Cream. The only problem now was that Cream didn't see it that way.

As for Cream's current state of mind, Tails only had one person to blame for that: Clement. That blasted cat really did it. His selfish actions had led to Cream's emotional collapse.

Tails vowed he was going to make Clement pay. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was still gonna do something. He could rig up some sort of invention that could publicly humiliate him. He could concoct some sort of psychological drug that could temporarily cause him psychological trauma. Nah, these plans were too overkill for his taste. Which just left the one option: He could kick his ass.

Tails smiled at the thought. While most people would take one glance at him and quickly dismiss him as some physically weak nerd, he could prove them wrong. During his youth, he had received more than his fair share of hand-to-hand combat training and he was also extremely agile and his reflexes were sharp. So, yeah, he was going to give Clement one hell of a beatdown.

That should teach him to mess with someone he loves.

Grinning deviously, Tails hopped back into his car and began the long journey back to the city. He knew what he had to do.

 **-X-X-X-**

A/N: The next chapter might be a little late so I'll try to be as fast as I can. I want to finish this story at least before mid-October.

J.W.H. 10


	10. Fight for love

Chapter 10

Fight for Love

 **CLEMENT'S HOUSE**

 **1:00PM**

Clement and his friends were bustling around the house, busy cleaning it up in the aftermath of last night's party. The cat had a huge shit eating grin on his face. _Man, last night was a hoot_ he thought. He just had the best birthday party ever and to top it off, he had wild hot sex with a wild hot girl. Too bad Cream found out he was cheating on her. But hey, you win some, you lose some.

It was just fair to say that Cream was not his type of girl. She lacked the wild exuberance that he craved in his girls. Well, in retrospect, he was just dating her because he merely saw her as another virgin waiting to get popped.

Bradley tapped him on the shoulder. "So, did you finally achieve your objective last night?" He asked.

Clement heaved a bag of trash out the door. "Yes and no.

The weasel raised his eyebrow, confused as to what he meant.

Clement took him inside where the others were cleaning up so they could hear. "Well, yes, I did get some pussy and no, it was not Cream's."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Then who did you fuck?" asked Rodney.

"Whitney. That pooch with the big EVERYTHING." The cat replied.

"Well it's still a win-win if Whitney was involved." Said Scott.

"Actually, Cream caught me with her." Clement said it with little to no regret.

Rodney fell down laughing." Haha! Sorry, dude. But seriously, that is priceless!" He continued his laughing fit.

Scott kicked him lightly to shut him up. "So Cream broke up with you?"

Clement nodded. "Yeah. And it's all her fault if you ask me. She knows I'm a guy with needs but she never fully committed."

"Not to mention she was kind of flat. In terms of body structure, that is. It was like you were dating a stick." Bradley put in.

They all burst out laughing.

Their attention was then focused on a Nissan Pathfinder that stopped by Clement's driveway and a two tailed fox walked out, coming towards them.

When he was close, Clement approached him. "Hey… Tails, right? If you want to help clean up, I would really appreciate it."

Tails just looked at him as if he was scum. Which he was. "You disgust me."

The cat was taken aback. "What did you say?"

"Did I mumble?" Tails retorted.

"What's your deal, man?" Clement growled. His friends sensed trouble and approached.

"You are." The fox snarled. "What you did to Cream, after all the love she gave you and you had to go and cheat on her?"

At the mention of Cream's name, they all started laughing. That only enraged Tails some more.

Clement recovered first. "OK, so this is about Cream? Yeah, I cheated on her, so what? I'm a guy, I have my needs and Cream just wasn't fulfilling those needs."

Tails' face darkened. "Is that all she was to you. Just another girl with a hole between her legs that you wanted to use?"

Now Clement was also getting angry. "Hey, you don't come to my house and judge me as if you're someone better. You could have done the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"I would have to earn her love first. That's something you did not do." Tails stated.

OK, I've had enough of this." Clement growled.

Scott stepped in. "So beat it, fox. Before we beat you up."

"Yeah, coz there's four of us and only one of you." Bradley smugly put in.

Tails rolled his eyes. "I've dealt with less favorable odds and still come out on top."

Clement got up in his face. "So? What you gonna do?"

"Just this." Tails replied, before sending a ferocious right hook straight into Clement's cheek. The cat yowled and fell backwards.

"Oh, it's on now, fox." Rodney growled as he broke of the brush of his broom, using it as a makeshift staff. He tried to swing it across Tails' face but the fox merely caught it. He gave it a mighty pull, bringing Rodney with him and slammed his elbow into the rat's nose, drawing blood. Rodney fell over, pinching his bleeding nose.

Bradley attacked next with a broken bottle. Tails dodged his attack and when the weasel turned around for another, Tails grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, earning a sharp yell of pain. He forced Bradley to his knees and slammed his elbow onto his spine. Not hard enough to break it but just enough to leave him out of commission for a while.

Finally Scott stepped in. He was stronger than the rest so he would be a tougher opponent. The hyema quickly moved in with quick punches that Tails was able to block, albeit with some difficulty. He was surprised at the hyena's speed and finally felt a punch on his chest, followed by another to his stomach. He doubled over and Scott brought his hands together and slammed them into Tails' back, sending him to the floor.

Tails was in a lot of pain but his brain told him to roll away and he did just that, for Scott's heavy boot came down and stomped the area he previously was. He scrambled to his feet and, despite the pain in his abdomen, got into a stance. He goaded Scott into charging and the hyena obliged, coming in with a haymaker. Tails simply grabbed the arm and judo flipped Scott onto a nearby table, which collapsed under his weight. The hyena stayed down, clutching his aching back.

Tails however had no time to gloat, for a broomstick connected with his lower back. He turned around and saw a literally red faced Rodney reeling back for another strike. He used the splintered end swung it across the fox's face. Tails could only dodge far enough, as the sharp splinters drew blood on his cheek. A bottle then shattered on his head; apparently Bradley had recovered. The weasel then charged at Tails. Disoriented as he was, Tails managed to leap into the air and dropkicked Bradley in the chest.

Clement, whose cheek was still sore from the punch that Tails had given him, saw that the fox was now vulnerable. He quickly capitalized: grabbing a wooden chair, he brought it down with all his might on Tails' back. The two tailed fox yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Everyone saw that Tails was on the floor, defenseless and they quickly ganged up on him. Punching, kicking and stomping wherever they could.

Tails curled up into a protective ball and searched his quick thinking brain for a way out. He quickly thought of one.

He fanned out his namesakes and did a sweeping move. All four Mobians were sent sprawling. Tails sprang to his feet. His body was in a lot of pain but the rage he felt dulled that feeling. It was time for some payback.

Rodney came at Tails again with his broomstick and took a mighty swing. Tails caught the makeshift weapon and with a mighty swipe of his tails, managed to break it in half. He wielded the other half of the stick like a baton and swung it across Rodney's face. The rat wailed as he fell to the ground, spitting out blood and a few teeth. Tails brought the stick down on his head, knocking Rodney unconscious.

Bradley came at Tails with another bottle but the fox easily caught the lazy swing and twisted the weasel's wrist so sharply, he felt some bones break. He took the bottle from Bradley's grasp and shattered it on top of his skull. He fell to the floor but Tails was not done yet. He scooped up a few broken shards of glass and forced them into Bradley's mouth. He then punched the weasel's left cheek so hard he felt the glass break in the mouth. Bradley cried in pain as he felt the insides of his mouth lacerated. He spat out a large amount of blood and a few shards.

Scott then came at Tails and speared him into a wall. As he reared up, Tails headbutted and backflip-kicked him to the floor. Tails then fell upon the hyena and delivered a series of punches that left Scott bleeding and unconscious.

Now the only one left was Clement. The cat had a knife in his hands. "I'm not afraid to use this, you know."

Tails just smirked and did the "bring it on" gesture. Clement obliged him and charged, slashing for Tails' chest. Tails jumped back but Clement spun around and did a downward stab, which caught Tails on his left wrist. He grunted in pain and Clement used the opportunity to hit him in the stomach with his knee. Tails doubled over and the cat readied his knife for a fatal blow.

He stabbed for Tails' side but the fox caught his arm and twisted it so sharply, it dislocated from the socket. Tails kicked the back of Clement's knees, forcing the cat to kneel. He drove his fist hard into Clemen's face, knocking him on his back. Tails straddled him (not in that intimate way!) and began pounding on his face repeatedly until the nose was pretty much broken and the cat was completely out of commission.

Tails stopped punching him and grabbed his shirt, lifting him to his face. "Don't you ever hurt Cream ever again! If I ever see you near her or if you ever touch her, you will be sorry. Got it?!"

Clement could only nod his head and say a barely audible "yes" before Tails finally let him go.

With his adrenaline levels dropping, Tails could now feel every part of his body that was severely hurt, mainly his stomach and back. He slowly walked to his car and drove away, leaving four seriously injured Mobians.

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **3:00PM**

Cream heard a knock at the door , which surprised her since she was not expecting anyone else. Maybe it was one of her mother's friends but she was out.

She went downstairs and answered the door. She gasped at what she saw.

Tails stood there, his hands covered in blood. There were bruises on some parts of his body and there was a hideous gash on his left wrist. It was still oozing blood.

"Tails! Oh, my God, what happened to you?"

Tails could only groan. "I taught Clement a lesson of what happens to people who hurt you."

Cream gasped. "You did not kill him, did you?"

The fox grinned. "No. I just made him want to wish he was dead."

Cream tugged on his one good arm. "Come on. Let's get you patched up."

She led him upstairs to her room and sat him on her bed.

She disappeared out the door and returned a minute later with a first aid kit.

"Let's start with your arm. I don't want you losing anymore blood." She led him to her bathroom and took him to the tub. She turned on the handheld shower and began washing the blood off. The tub was quickly stained crimson.

Tails winced at the pain he felt. Every bruise on his body was throbbing, begging for medical attention. Eventually the blood was washed off and they could see the gash. It was not wide enough but Cream wanted to play it safe.

"You're going to need stitches." She said.

Tails went pale at hearing that. He never liked stitches. "Do you still remember how to do it?"

She noticed his nervousness and laughed. "Of course, silly." During the fight against Eggman, whenever Tails returned injured, Cream would always stitch up his more serious wounds.

They returned to the bedroom and Cream prepared the needle. Tails hissed when the needle was pierced through his skin.

"So, what did you do with Clement?" Cream asked as she continued to stitch his arm.

"I just gave him a beatdown." Tails managed to breathe out.

"And Clement did all this to you?"

The fox shook his head. "No. he had his friends with him."

Cream was astonished. "And you were able to take them all on?"

Tails felt a sense of pride that could not come out due to the stitching. "Yeah. I've dealt with larger, more dangerous numbers."

Cream finished with his wrist. She rubbed some iodine on it and wrapped it in gauze. "OK, let me do your back now."

Tails took off his shirt and turned around, revealing his bruised back. There were long welts on his lower back and the upper back had a few open wounds.

Cream went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel and a basin with water. She slowly wiped the towel over his blood and rinsed it in the basin. Then she rubbed some iodine in the wounds and some ointment on the welts.

"You know, that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

Tails appeared taken aback. "Hey, that boy hurt you and wanted to use you. He made you cry. I could not let him get away unpunished." He turned his head to her, looking her in the eye. "I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you like that. Ever again, Cream."

Now Cream was taken aback. She stopped he hand's movements. "You mean you took a beating… for me?"

The fox smiled. "Well, I didn't really take a beating, but yeah. I would never let anyone hurt you."

Cream's heart melted at hearing those words. They were like a symphony in an angel's voice. However, she quickly snapped out of it. "OK, let me check your front now."

Tails turned around fully and Cream blushed a little at the sight of the fox's muscles. He wasn't really _that_ ripped but she could still see the buff looking chest and the perfectly detailed abs. She resisted the urge to touch. Instead she rubbed ointment on the bruises on his chest and abdomen.

Tails, however, could see that she lingered there longer than was intended. A part of him wanted her to continue, not to stop. But another part of him forced him to look at logic.

"Uh, I've also got a bleeding cheek here."

Cream wiped the dazed look off her face. "Huh? O- Of course." She turned his cheek and saw that the wound had clotted. Using the wet towel, she wiped off the dried blood and applied some iodine. "Well, you're all set."

Tails felt his wounds. They were numb, almost nonexistent. "Thanks, Cream. You have the skill of a world class doctor."

Cream blushed at the compliment. "Oh, it was nothing…" She turned and looked at his eyes and she felt something. Something she felt those years ago when Tails first asked her out. Now, there was definitely no denying it. She was falling in love with him again.

She stared back into his eyes and felt it again, stronger this time.

Tails noticed her spaced out look. "Uh, Cream?"

Cream just leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She grabbed his head to stop him from pulling away. Tails was shocked but then relaxed and went with it. The rabbit then placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She went down with him, their lips not breaking contact.

Cream straddled him and Tails brought his hands to her back, rubbing it gently. Something about his touch sent waves of pleasure all over her body. They deepened their kiss and Tails started pulling her shirt over.

A door opened and shut. "Cream! I'm home!"

Vanilla's voice knocked the sense back into them. Cream quickly rolled off Tails and started to gather the kit's supplies. Tails grabbed his shirt but could not put it on because of the blood covering it.

The door opened.

"Cream, are you ho-?" Vanilla stopped and stared. Tails was shirtless in her daughter's room. She then glanced towards Cream who was busy gathering ointments and bandages. She saw the first aid kit and let out a breath. "Tails. I didn't know you where here. I mean, I did know, I saw your car outside and—what happened to you?" She noticed the gauze on is wrist and the sheen of ointment on his abdomen.

"Tails had an accident at home. I was just patching him up." Cream said before Tails could open his mouth.

Vanilla seemed to understand. "Oh. Well, OK. But you cannot wear that shirt, it's covered in blood. Cream, see if you can borrow him something to wear." She left the room.

Cream quickly went to her closet and fished out an oversized hoodie. It looked boyish enough except the strings were puffy at the end. "Here, you can wear this." She handed it to him without making eye contact.

Tails took and slipped it on. "Thanks. And thank you… f- for fixing me up a-and everything." He too, avoided eye contact. "Well, I should be going."

Cream nodded. "Yeah. See you around."

Tails went out of the room. As soon as she heard his car drive away, she threw herself on her bed and screamed into the pillow.

 **-X-X-X-**

A/N: Two or three more to go.

J.W.H. 10


	11. Love at the beach house

Chapter 11

Love at the beach house

 **VANILLA AND CREAM'S BAKERY**

 **6:00PM**

It was closing time at the bakery and Cream was locking up. She turned around and saw Tails standing there. She smiled and walked up to him.

"I thought I would give you a ride home. Neighborhood gets kind of scary." He said.

Cream smirked. "Oh? Now all of a sudden you are concerned about my wellbeing? Tails, I've been doing this almost every day. What makes you think someone will attack me?"

Tails quickly thought up something. "I just thought we could talk." Which was partly true. He did not want to really admit to her that he wanted to make sure he was safe from Clement's inevitable vengeance. And he also wanted to talk to her about what happened the previous Sunday.

Despite the incident that took place last Sunday, Cream did not want to bring it up. Whether she was afraid or shy about it, Tails did not know. But it was not a matter he could just drop and forget about. What if Vanilla had not walked in and they had been left uninterrupted?

Needless to say, Tails had a lot of chances to bring that conversation up. They were spending almost every single day together, just hanging out and talking. Tails however, never took the conversation towards that fateful day. Maybe he thought Cream would bring it up on her own.

Later, as Tails was driving Cream home, he tried to figure out a way on how to bring it up. "So, Cream… I was... wondering…" Why was it so hard to say that? He was acting like a bashful teenager when he was actually a twenty-two year old. Then again, he did not know how Cream would react to the conversation. Maybe she was not ready to talk about it. He quickly changed it to something else.

"Do you want to go to Emerald Coast with me tomorrow?" He blurted out.

Cream was shocked. "What?"

"Go to Emerald Coast with me." Tails repeated. "Tomorrow is Saturday so it wouldn't hurt if we spent our weekend there."

Cream thought for a moment. "OK. Let me just tell my Mom."

"Great." The fox smiled.

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **6:35PM**

Cream went straight to the kitchen where she found her mother preparing dinner. "Mom, can I go to Emerald Coast with Tails tomorrow?"

Vanilla looked up from the onions she was cutting. "Of course, dear. But if you're going with Tails, will Clement be OK with it?"

At the mention of his name, Cream scoffed. "Clement and I are over."

Vanilla sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." Then she remembered Cream was still there. "I mean I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Mom. He was a total jerk anyway." Cream went and hugged her mother for reassurance.

Vanilla pulled away. "So does that that mean you and Tails are—"

"No." Cream said quickly.

"Oh. OK… dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." Vanilla went back to onion chopping.

Cream went up to her room. She took out her phone and sent a quick text to Tails. "She said 'yes'".

Less than a minute later, her phone beeped and she read Tails' reply. "OK. Prepare yourself."

Although she was thrilled that Tails invited her to go to the beach with him, she could not help but think that wasn't what he wanted to tell her exactly. She knew he wanted to talk about what happened that day. When she kissed him. When they almost had sex.

Cream did not know if she was ready to talk about it. She just acted without really thinking it through. She might blame it on hormones but she knew she was in love with him. But that wasn't an excuse to do what she did. Nevertheless, she did it and now she would face the inevitable conversation she and Tails were sure to have. Maybe tomorrow or some other future day.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **EMERALD COAST**

 **11:12AM**

Emerald Coast was a coastal city known for its sandy beaches. It was a three hour drive from Mobotropolis.

Tails parked his Pathfinder in front of a private beach house. "So, what do you think?"

Cream was speechless. "Wow, you own this?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. Me and my parents used to come here every year when I was a kid. I even added a few things to it."

Cream got out, wearing an orange sundress and carrying a small bag. Tails wore three quarter shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He unlocked the door to the beach house and ventured in. Cream marveled at how exquisite the interior looked.

"Wow, Tails. This is beautiful."

"Wait till you see the garden in the backyard." Tails opened the glass door leading to the backyard, where there was a Jacuzzi and different kinds of beautiful flowers.

Like a bee, Cream went from one flower to another, smelling and picking them. She stopped her girlish behavior when she noticed Tails staring at her with a smirk. She quickly composed herself as best she could. "Um, Tails?"

"Yeah?" Tails wondered what she was going to say. Was she going to bring that up now?

She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Race you to the beach!" And pushed him on to a chair before grabbing her bag and disappearing into a room to change.

 **BEACH**

 **12:30PM**

Tails sat on a chair opposite Cream, who was busy taking selfies on her phone. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes off her, considering the bikini she wore. She turned to him and he instantly looked towards the ocean.

"Let's take one together." Cream suddenly said. She quickly moved to Tails' chair and positioned her camera. Tails _thought what the heck?_ And smiled. Once Cream got their faces into position she took the picture. But she wasn't finished from there. "Another." She said cheerily.

Tails found it hard to say "no".

In the end, they had taken over a dozen photos. Cream put her phone away and pulled Tails to his feet. "Let's go swimming!" She said, still tugging on his arm.

"OK, OK." Tails went with Cream, careful not to accidentally step on any sunbathers or kick sand into their faces.

They reached the ocean and Cream quickly dove in, disappearing under the waves. Tails preferred to wade in before submerging. He saw Cream surface and he followed suit, shooting out just in front of her, she almost jumped.

"Don't do that!" She said, splashing him. He splashed her back and they began a silly game of splashing one another. This went on for a while until Tails did a big splash that blinded her and submerged. He could see Cream's legs dangling underneath the water and a cruel plan formed in his head. He wrapped one of his tails around her ankle and pulled her down. She gave a surprised yelp before holding her breath just in time. For a moment she thought it was some underwater monster but after seeing that it was only Tails, she relaxed. She swam back to the surface, with Tails following her.

"You scared me to death!" She pushed against Tails' chest in anger before swimming back to shore.

Tails followed her and gently grabbed her arm. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll buy you some ice-cream.

She smiled instantly. "OK. Go ahead then."

Tails walked to the ice-cream stand, which thankfully was not crowded. He bought two chocolate flavored ones and walked back. But he stopped at what he saw.

A brown mongoose, with his hair covering one eye, sat on the chair opposite Cream, trying to start something up. Tails growled silently to himself and continued on. When he got close enough, he could just hear him.

"So my friend is throwing this beach party tonight. You wanna be my plus one?"

"Um… I'm not really fond of parties right now." She remembered how she had got her heart crushed at the last party she had been to.

At that moment Tails moved in. "Here's your ice-cream." All the while, he kept looking at the mongoose, his eyes giving out veiled threats.

The mongoose got the hint. "Well, OK. I… have to go anyway." He quickly hurried away.

Cream looked at Tails inquisitively. He just ate his ice-cream and shrugged.

 **TAILS' BEACH HOUSE**

 **8:43PM**

Tails relaxed himself in the Jacuzzi, feeling the tension melt away. When he was a child, he would always fall asleep due to the Jacuzzi's relaxing effect. It would almost do the same to him now.

Cream approached him, clad in her bikini. "Mind if I join you?"

Tails' breath caught. "N-no not at all."

She slipped in and sat opposite Tails. "Mmm." She moaned, feeling the effects of the waters.

Tails waited until she was completely relaxed. "Cream, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She mumbled, eyes closed.

"Why did you kiss me?" He went straight to the million dollar question.

Cream's eyes shot open. She was expecting this conversation but she was not expecting it this soon. All her rehearsed answers flew out of her mind like homework through an open window. In the end, she just settled for one simple answer.

"Because I love you. I still love you."

Tails was taken aback by her answer.

She continued. "After you saved me from getting raped by that creep, when you took me in, when you got yourself beat up for me…"

"Actually, I'm the one who beat _them_ up." Tails injected.

"Don't ruin it." She threatened before continuing. "After you did all that, for me, how can I not at least love in return?" She looked down into the churning waters. "I just hope you feel the same about me."

She heard movement and Tails gently lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to her own. The kiss was soft and gentle, only he could make it that way.

He pulled away slowly. "That's how I feel about you. How I've always felt." He kissed her again.

Cream eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tails shifted positions so that she was straddling him. The kiss became more passionate and Tails gently rubbed his arms over her back, down to her bubble butt. A moan escaped her lips and she slowly rubbed his chest.

Tails brought his hands back up, to the ties that held her top up and began to loosen them. Cream, however stopped him.

"Tails… not out here." She breathed. She climbed out and pulled the fox with her. She led him inside and Tails was momentarily confused. Only when they were heading towards one of the bedrooms did he finally get it.

Cream pushed him onto the bed and climbed on him again. They didn't care if they were getting the sheets wet, all that mattered was that moment. Tails' hands returned to undoing the top and it finally fell off, exposing her nicely sized breasts to his gaze. She blushed a little, having never had a boy see her like that before. Then again…

She moved a bit lower down Tails' legs and gazed at the sizable bulge in his trunks. She smirked and hooked her fingers in the edges. Tails lifted his hips a little so she could get it off, freeing his member from the confines of his trunks.

Cream gasped at his size. Of course she had never seen a boy's dick before but she had to admit, Tails' looked big. She had never performed a blowjob before so she didn't bother trying; instead she crawled back up to Tails' face and kissed him for all she was worth.

Tails brought his hands to her back and flipped them over so he was on top. He slowly kissed his way down her neck and went straight for her breasts, lightly squeezing them and pinching her nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She gasped, having never experienced such sensations before. Tails took one nipple into his mouth, gently sucking it whilst. Cream moaned and twisted, completely helpless against his whim.

Eventually Tails moved lower down to her bottom. He grabbed her underwear and slowly began to pull it down. Cream whimpered when it was finally off.

Tails gazed in awe at her pussy. It was glistening with her juices. He brought his finger to her and gently inserted it. Cream's body spasmed and she moaned sharply. Tails began moving it in and out, making Cream squirmed violently. Her juices flowed out and stained the sheets. Tails decided she was ready and pulled his finger out. Her frustrated moan was cut off when he moved up her body and kissed her again.

The fox positioned his member at her entrance. She looked into his blue eyes with her pleading brown ones.

"I've never done this before. Please be gentle." She pleaded.

Tails nodded. "Don't worry. It's gonna hurt so you can hold my hand."

Cream grabbed his hand and shut her eyes. She felt his tip slowly enter her virgin pussy, stretching her to widths she had never thought possible. She gasped when she felt him hit her cherry. She looked in his eyes and saw only love and care. She nodded for him to continue.

He pushed through, breaking her hymen. She cried out and tears flowed down her eyes. Tails leaned down and kissed her for comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and once the pain disappeared, she nodded to him to move.

He started with slow thrusts, to get her accustomed to his size and the feeling. Soon, her moans became more pleasurable, more enjoyable that all she could think about was more.

Cream wrapped her legs around his waist and Tails took that as a sign to speed up, which he did. Her moaning increased in volume and her inner walls clamped around him. Her juices began to flow out her pussy. A good sign that she was close.

She cried out when reached her peak, her slick walls clamping tight around Tails' manhood, threatening to send him over the edge as well. But he did not wear a condom and he wasn't ready for a kid. Neither was Cream. As soon as she calmed down, Tails quickly pulled out and released onto the sheets.

Cream flopped down onto the bed, panting heavily. "Th… that… was… was… amazing!"

Tails cuddled up close to her. "I wanted your first time to be amazing."

She turned to him, smiling with content. "You're the only one who can truly get me." She pressed her lips to his in a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too" Tails whispered. They tried to go off to sleep but with their horny feelings diminished, they could now feel how wet the bed was, with water and other bodily discharges.

"Wanna move to the other room?" Tails asked.

Cream got up. "Sure. If you want to spoil all the sheets in the house."

Tails smirked when he caught her meaning. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house's other room. But not to sleep.

 **-X-X-X-**

A/N: Updating two stories in less than twenty-four hours. Damn I'm good. It's been a while since I last wrote a lemon so it feels kinda good to do so again. Please read and review.

J.W.H. 10


	12. A cat's revenge

A/N: This was supposed to come early. But better late than never.

Chapter 11

A cat's revenge

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **11:34PM**

A week later, Tails and Cream continued on with their newly rekindled relationship. Every day, Tails would stop by the bakery when Cream was closing up and he would drive her home or take her someplace beautiful… and secluded. Occasionally, Cream would spend the night at Tails' house, sleeping in his arms after a pleasurable bout of lovemaking. But on this occasion, Cream decided to sneak back home.

Cream silently unlocked the door and tiptoed into the house. Closing the door and locking it with the same level of silence as before, the rabbit took off her shoes to avoid making clacking sounds. She was sure her mother was asleep so she did not want to wake her. The very act of coming home at near midnight warranted punishment enough. She did not want to add another transgression to the list.

As she quietly walked past the living room, she did not notice the figure casually sitting on the recliner.

"And where have you been, young lady?"

Cream froze at the sound of her mother's voice. She did not really think that she would still be up till this hour. Vanilla usually went to bed at ten. Slowly, she turned her head towards her mother. "Um… I was out… with… a friend." She mentally smacked herself. That was one of the lamest excuses ever.

Vanilla could also tell and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cream. Tell me the truth." She had on that no-nonsense tone that always showed that she meant business.

Cream sighed. "OK. I was at Tails' house."

The older rabbit seemed to relax but she moved closer to her daughter's face. "You know, ever since you returned from that trip, you've been spending a lot of time there." A knowing smirk played on her lips. "Are you sure nothing is going on?"

Cream broke into a light sweat. "Um… ah… yeah… nothing's happening."

Vanilla walked closer to her daughter; Cream did not move an inch. "Yeah. Sure. Nothing's happening." She tilted Cream's face to her level. "Then why is your lipstick all smudged?" She gave Cream's clothes a once over. "And why are your clothes all wrinkly? But most of all…" She inhaled slowly. "Why do I smell his cologne all over you?" They were all rhetorical questions.

Cream trembled so violently, she might have been on an electric chair. Eventually she blurted out. "OK! Tails and I are dating again!"

"There's more to it than that, Cream." Vanilla leaned closer to her ear. "You two are having sex, aren't you?" She had a triumphant smirk on her face when she saw her daughter's shocked beyond reason expression.

Cream slowly turned away, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Vanilla was surprised at her daughter's reaction. She moved in to hug her daughter."Cream, it's OK. I'm not mad at you." She slowly stroked her hair and gently rocked her. Just like what she used to do when Cream was a young girl.

After a few minutes, Cream calmed down. "You're not mad, Momma?" She sobbed.

Vanilla only shook her head. Then she asked. "Do you love him?"

Cream only nodded in response.

"And he loves you back?"

"Yes." The younger rabbit whispered.

"Then why should I be mad at love?" Vanilla beamed. "I had always hoped that you would one day find the right guy to make you happy. If Tails makes you feel that way, then who am I to complain?"

Cream brightened up immediately. "Oh, thank you, Mommy. Thank you for understanding." She moved in to hug her mother, who eagerly returned the hug.

After a long moment, Vanilla pulled away. "Now, to the shower with you, young lady. I can't stand that smell of cologne on you. It's just too… overwhelming."

 **DOWNTOWN MOBOTROPOLIS**

 **12:22PM**

"So, your mother found out, huh?" Tails asked. His reaction was not hostile but it wasn't warm either.

Cream nodded nervously. "Yeah. She noticed my smudged lipstick, disheveled clothes and your cologne's smell."

The fox just stared into space and then shrugged. "Oh, well, she was bound to find out sooner or later. Who else knows?"

Cream tried to remember. So far, she had told some of her closest friends; she left out the sex part, though. "Just Amy, Rouge and a few others. How about you?"

"Just Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, Shadow, Gareth… just to name a few."

Cream nodded. "What was their reaction?"

The fox shrugged. "Just the usual 'my man' and 'way to go, little bro'. Nothing too zealous."

They stopped at a café and ordered some drinks. As Cream sipped hers' she could notice Tails breathing heavily and repeatedly squeezing his cup.

"Is something wrong, Tails?" She asked, worried.

Tails took another deep breath. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you… and I hope it does not seem too sudden or inconvenient but… would you move in with me?"

Cream was shocked. "Move in with you? I… are you serious?"

Tails nodded and reached across the table and clasped Cream's hand in his own. "Yeah I am. It would be nice to have you closer to me."

The rabbit tried to hide her blush. "Wow… I'm… I mean… yes, Tails. Of course I'll move in with you."

Tails' face brightened up. "Great! So you just tell me whichever date you're free and we'll take care of that."

Cream giggled and leaned across the table. Tails did likewise and the two met in a short kiss.

The two lovebirds however, were unaware that they were being closely watched.

Sitting a few tables away, hiding behind a newspaper, was Clement, Cream's ex-boyfriend. He eyed the couple with a mixture of jealousy and rage. Seeing them so happy together made him sick to his stomach. Right now, he wanted to get revenge on Tails for the beating he had received and he wanted to give Cream his little "parting gift" he always his ex-girlfriends with. Right now, he had the perfect plan for revenge. He grinned to himself as he watched them leave the café.

 _Hold on to her as long as you like, fox_ he thought. _Coz this will be the last time you will do so._

 **8:45PM**

Tails was out for a nightly walk, feeling pretty darn satisfied. The entire day had gone so well with him. In a few days, Cream would be moving in with him. It could not get any better for him. Soon he was lost in his thoughts. _Maybe in a few months, I'll get to propose to her. And then we'll get married and have kids. Wow. Me. A father. And Cream, a mother._

It was best he should not be thinking about that quite soon. Maybe he really was moving too fast. Then again, he didn't care. He was happy. Cream was happy.

The fox was so absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice a hooded figure approach him. By the time his senses were alert, it was already too late. He felt the excruciating pain of the knife as it found its mark in his lower right side.

He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his side, the blood seeping through his fingers. He looked up to see the hooded figure crouch down and slowly remove his hood. Whom he saw made him bare his fangs in fury.

"Clement."

The cat had a shit eating grin on his face. "Surprised to see me again, Tails?" he brandished his knife. "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna see this coming. I mean, hooded guy approaching you in a dark street in the middle of the night… its so cliché. Yet I still managed to gut you." He snickered like Muttley.

Miles struggled to get up. The blood was starting to pool on the pavement. "Is this… your revenge… for that beatdown… I gave you?"

Clement merely shook his head and tisked, like he was chiding a child. "No, no, no. This is just the tip of the iceberg. My real vengeance will soon come. But it won't be inflicted on you. But rather, that little girlfriend of yours."

Tails' eyes went wide. And it was not because of the pain. "Cream…"

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct!" Clement clapped his hands.

"You motherfucker." The fox growled.

Clement then lost all his joviality. He grabbed Tails by the neck and rose with him. "Listen here, you deformed, mutated piece of shit. Everything was fine between me and Cream until you showed up and our relationship started to collapse. It was all your fault! And as if that wasn't enough, you assault me in my own house! Then you steal Cream from me and take what was rightfully mine: her virginity!"

Hearing that almost made Tails laugh but he was in pain. "You never… loved her. You only saw her… as a snatchbox."

Clement brought Tails' face closer to his own. "Bullshit! Now, you're gonna get what's coming to you, fox."

Despite his injury, Tails still had some fight left in him. He brought his arm down on Clement's elbow, forcing the cat to release him. Tails then advanced on him Clement and headbutted him. The pain finally caught up to the fox and he staggered to his knees. The loss of blood was making him lightheaded.

Clement staggered back to his feet, a bit disoriented. "That calls for some retaliation, Tails." He advanced towards the bleeding fox who had just regained his footing. "Don't worry, Tails. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore..." To prove it, he put the knife in his pocket. But as soon as Tails could stand up straight, the cat pushed him, straight onto the road. Coincidentally, a car was heading straight for him.

Clement grinned. "…the car will."

Time seemed to slow down for Tails. The car came at him at a great speed. There was a loud thud as it connected with his midsection. His legs flew out from under him as the force of the impact sent him airborne. He landed on the windshield of another parked car, shattering the glass and staining it red. Then he slid off the hood and fell to the ground, motionless.

Clement slowly approached the body of Tails. He crouched low and whispered in his ear. "Make your peace, Tails. Your girlfriend might be joining you soon." He straightened up and approached the car that had hit Tails. The passenger door opened and the cat hopped in.

Scott eyed Tails' body in the rearview mirror. "What do you say I run over him a few more times, just to make sure?"

Clement shook his head. "No. he's dead, sure enough. Come on, let's go before the one of the neighbors pops out."

The hyena laughed his trademark laugh and hit the gas, the car's tires squeaking on the asphalt before it zoomed away.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review.

J.W.H. 10


	13. Kidnapping

**A/N: OK, I have been struggling a bit on how to start this chapter but I then came up with this. I hope it's good.**

Chapter 13

Kidnapping

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **9:20PM**

Cream could not sleep. She could not find any sort of piece with herself so she decided to go watch some TV, still clad in her nightdress. Tails' request for her to move in with him was keeping her up like loud music from the neighbors. Of course she had accepted and it excited her. In a few days, she would be living under the roof of the guy she loved. She could not get the thoughts of sharing a bed with Tails out of her mind.

Of course those thoughts only served to keep her awake some more. But she did not mind. If they were thoughts about someone she loved, then they were bliss.

Thirty minutes into watching TV, Cream finally felt her eyelids getting heavy. This time, she could not resist and let sleep overcome her, thoughts of Tails still in her head.

A loud crash woke her up with a start. It came from the kitchen. Cream knew her mother was out with some friends and would not be back till late. So what could have caused that? Her heart raced and her blood turned to ice when she realized the possibilities.

Burglars.

Or worse.

She was about to get up from the couch when she suddenly felt strong hands grab her mouth shut. Her head was violently forced backwards and a voice, which previously made her heart skip but now made her skin crawl, whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Creamy. Did you miss me?"

Her fear gave way to anger. "Get out of my house, Clement!" She struggled but an arm wrapped around her neck, choking her.

The cat leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I won't be long. I just came to see how you were doing. I missed you, Cream." He slowly licked her cheek.

Cream recoiled in disgust and stomped on his foot. He yowled in pain and she elbowed him in the gut. He released her, clutching his aching abdomen.

"You little bitch!" He snarled.

Cream, however was not just standing there. She ran up the stairs and into her room, locking her door. She hopped to her dresser and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed the police. "Come on, pick up, pick up." She panted.

In her panicky state, she did not notice a figure that moved behind her. Then she felt another hand, a larger one this time, grab her hand and squeeze so tightly, she gasped in pain and dropped her phone. She turned around and looked into the bloodshot eyes of a hyena.

"We won't be needing this now, shall we?" Scott smirked. He stomped on the phone with his heavy boot, crushing it underfoot.

Cream struggled to get free but with a strong Mobian such as Scott, it was practically impossible. So, in a typically girly fashion, she clawed at his face, but with her small, blunt nails, that was ineffective.

The incensed hyena then roughly threw her into the dresser. She slammed into the mirror and shattered it before falling unconscious onto the floor. He grunted in satisfaction before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He unlocked the door and found Clement standing there.

The cat eyed the unconscious rabbit on the hyena's shoulder. "I told you she would run to her room. Girls are so easy to figure out."

"Yeah, you definitely called it." Scott agreed. "So, where to now?"

Clement grinned. "We go to the location Rodney told us about. Now let's beat it before momma rabbit comes home."

They left the same way they had entered: through the kitchen door.

 **11:00PM**

Vanilla unlocked the front door and entered the house. She could hear the faint sound of the TV still on. Was Cream still awake up to this time? She entered the living room, only to find it empty. She sighed in exasperation.

"Did she forget to switch off the TV?" Vanilla asked herself. She went to retrieve the remote that was on the table, only to almost trip on something. She looked down and saw that an end table was thrown to the floor. Now that was just careless.

"Cream! Young lady, what kind of behavior is this?" It felt kind of unnecessary to be chiding Cream like she was still a child. Her daughter was a growing woman, who would soon be moving in with her boyfriend.

Wait. Boyfriend. Could it be that Tails came over and they were watching a movie, decided to start a little kiss and cuddle, got horny and stumbled to her bedroom? The thought was naughty but could it be true?

After grabbing the remote and switching the TV off, Vanilla decided to go and see for herself. Although it felt inappropriate to be barging in on her daughter's intimate moment, she felt it was more inappropriate for them to be doing it without considering certain repercussions.

Surprisingly though, she found the door to Cream's room ajar. Could it be that in their haste, they forgot to fully close the door? She could not hear any sounds of passion from within so maybe she could rule it out and just conclude that Cream was asleep. Nevertheless, she decided to take a peek.

Vanilla opened the door. "Cream?"

She gasped at what she saw. The dresser was a mess, with all of Cream's makeup and cosmetics all over the floor. But what really made her heart rate accelerate was all the broken glass; some of it had little specks of blood at the tips.

Vanilla seemed to run out of breath. She stumbled out of the room and went all over the house calling her daughter's name, hoping in the least bit that she was still there, hiding somewhere. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that the door's glass window was broken so close to the knob. There was some broken glass on the floor.

With shaking hands and tears in her eyes, the rabbit reached for the phone and dialed the police (whatever their version of 911 is).

"Hello, I want to report a kidnapping…"

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **11:00PM**

Cream was slowly coming to. Her head felt painful. She tried to rub it but found that she could not move her arms. They were tied behind her back.

When her senses fully returned, she saw that she was tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her bare feet were tied together. Another rope went around her body, keeping her to the chair.

She saw that she was in some poorly lit dark room. She did not know where.

Cream gasped when she heard footsteps approaching. She was scared. She tried to convince herself that this was just a nightmare, that she would wake up any second but she knew it was real. She heard a door open behind her and someone walked in. She did not need to turn around to see who it was; she already knew.

Clement walked in front of her, a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey, baby." He said mockingly.

Tears formed in Cream's eyes. "Clement, what are you doing? Please let me go."

The cat laughed sadistically. "Let you go, you say? Now how can I let you go when I have not given you the full experience of my love for you?"

Cream's look turned into one of revulsion.

He continued. "Every girl that I've dated, I end up fucking them. Then at some point, we break up. But that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I once had sex with her, be it once or many times. But not you. We dated for over two years. I thought that would be enough for you to trust me and 'let me in'. In a manner of speaking."

"But there's more to a relationship than sex, Clement." Cream stated.

Clement's eyes darkened and he towered over her. "Like what? Love? I loved you, Cream. I LOVED YOU!" The rabbit flinched at the outburst but she held strong.

"If you loved me, then you would never have cheated on me."

Clement growled and slapped her so hard, her teeth rattled and blood oozed from her lip. "Enough of your pontificating, you bitch!" he crouched down and leaned closer to her face. "I will do to what I should have done the moment we started dating." His hand started to caress and squeeze her breasts. All she felt was revulsion, as if he was rubbing slime over them. "I'm gonna fuck you so bad, your pussy's gonna bleed."

Cream spat in his face. He growled and drew his hand back, slapping her face once more. She spit out a wad of blood. "When Tails finds you, he's gonna kick your ass so bad, you'll look like clay in rain." She expected a fearful reaction but instead, the cat's face only widened into a grin.

"Who? That deformed little shit?" Clement laughed maniacally. "Your knight in shining armor will not be coming for you, my little snatchbox." He leaned into her ear. "I made sure of that."

Cream's eyes widened in terror. "What did you do to him?"

"I turned him into a bleeding mass of filth on the sidewalk!" The cat roared in delight.

Cream's face crumbled, her entire demeanor shattered. "No…" was all she could say before the tears started streaming down her face and she sobbed softly.

Clement smiled as he watched her emotions deteriorate. He had succeeded in breaking her. He resumed caressing her breasts and this time, she did not resist at all. She was completely broken. "Your boyfriend is dead. Now nothing can stop me from violating this body." He whispered and then stood up. "But not today. Today was just to break you emotionally. Tomorrow, the real fun begins." He leaned back down and gave her lips a lick. "Goodnight, my sweet little snatchbox."

He went out the room and shut the door, leaving the rabbit alone, sobbing.

 **MOBOTROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **EARLIER, 9:00PM**

A group of doctors and surgeons were busy running around, giving orders and doing whatever surgery they could to save a life.

"The wound is deep, it's probably infected. We need to disinfect it before stitching it up."

"He's lost a lot of blood. He needs a transfusion, stat!"

"What's his blood type?"

"Where the hell is that nurse with the blood results?"

"X-ray shows multiple broken bones in his left arm and ribs."

"Sweet Lord, we're gonna lose him!"

"I got it! It's O positive!"

"Well let's give it to him!"

"We need to set his bones back, stat!"

(A/N: I have never been in an operating theatre before, nor do I plan to be, so I don't know what kind of psychobabble is used. I hope that suffices)

With Tails' life on the line, the doctors and surgeons were doing everything they could to keep him alive.

A/N: OK, this chapter was really fun to write. Two more and an epilogue are what I have planned next. Please read and review

J.W.H. 10


	14. Healing session

Chapter 14

Healing session

 **MOBOTROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **2:35PM**

The sounds he could currently hear felt like they were far away, he thought he was going deaf. Then suddenly the noises got too loud. There was a constant beeping noise and his eyes could feel themselves under a bright light.

Wait. A bright light? Could it be the light to the other side? Then he remembered his eyes were merely closed. He could open them whenever he wanted.

Tails' eyes slowly cracked open and were immediately assaulted by the brightness of the fluorescent lights. He turned away from the light and groaned lightly.

"Tails! Buddy!" he heard Sonic's voice come from the other side of the room. The blue hedgehog was instantly at his bedside. "You're awake!"

Tails tried to speak but his throat felt scratchy. "How long was I out?" His voice was raspy, like Scary Movie's Ghostface.

Sonic checked his watch. "About seventeen hours."

Tails was surprised but he did his best to hide it. "It was that bad, huh?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. The doctors said you have like five broken ribs and two fractured vertebrae –you're lucky to not have suffered paralysis. And you lost a lot of blood from a stab wound in your side."

At the mention of the stab wound all memories of last night came flooding back to him. A low growl came from his throat. Sonic heard it as well but he ignored it, probably thinking it was just a pained moan.

"Well, I should tell everyone that you're awake and you're fine… well… more or less." The hedgehog took out his phone and quickly began texting.

 **-X-X-X-**

 **3:00PM**

For the last twenty-five minutes, Tails' ward had different well wishers who had come to wish him a speedy recovery: his parents, his co-workers at Cyber and his friends had all stopped by. At the end of the day, only Sonic, Amy, Sally, Knuckles and surprisingly Shadow stayed with him. That was when Tails noted another notable absentee.

"Hey, where's Cream? She was inevitably supposed to be here."

"I don't know." Sally replied. "We have not heard from her since last night when she ecstatically texted and told us she was soon gonna be moving in with you."

Tails was confused. "But you did tell her I'm in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "But she never replied back."

Tails' brow furrowed. "Something's not right." He knew Cream always carried her phone around and was always on it, texting.

Suddenly there was a ringing; Tails' ring tone. Sonic fished Tails, phone out of the pocket of his pants, which were bundled up on a chair and checked the caller ID.

"It's Cream's mother." He said, handing the phone over to the fox.

He answered it. "Hello?"

Hs ear was quickly assaulted by sobbing and distressed whimpering from the other end. It was obvious Vanilla was crying. _"Tails… Tails… its Cream… someone kidnapped her!"_

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. Then he remembered last night. When Clement stabbed him, explained his vile plans and pushed him in the path of an oncoming car, hoping to end his life.

The sobbing mother explained. Tails put her on loudspeaker so that everyone could hear. _"I… I came home… late last night… and… I found the backdoor's lock broken… and… when I went to Cream's room… the whole place was a mess… and… and…"_ That was all before Vanilla broke down into sobbing.

"Vanilla. Calm down. Look, everything will be alright OK?" Tails tried to reassure her. "I'll find her."

" _How?"_ The rabbit sniffed.

Tails actually didn't know how but what he did know was that Clement was responsible. "I'll… just trust me, OK?"

That wasn't all that reassuring and even Tails himself knew that. But it was all he was offering. He hung up before he could hear Vanilla sob some more.

Everyone looked at him. "What are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm gonna go find her." Tails tried to get up and to pry the wires of the machines of his chest but Sonic held his down.

"Dude, just look at yourself. You can't be running around let alone walk. The doctors say you probably six weeks to fully recuperate."

Tails struggled against his grip. "I don't care! I have to find Cream!"

"Tails, listen to reason." Amy pleaded. "And the doctors said if you keep shaking like that, you might get paralyzed."

Tails' struggling minimized. "But I just can't leave her. Who knows what those psychos are going to do to her."

Knuckles put a hand on the despondent fox. "We'll do our best to find her but you've got to stay here. I mean' look at you, it's not like you can just magically heal in one day."

"He can." Came Shadow's voice. It was the first time he had spoken and everyone pretty much forgot about his presence in the room, his voice startled them. "There's a way."

"How?" Sally asked.

"I can use Chaos Energy to heal his injuries." Shadow explained.

"Is that even possible?" Sonic asked, incredulous.

"Yes." The ebony hedgehog approached the bed. "But the process will hurt like hell." He said bluntly. "So, what's will your choice be?"

Tails weighed in his options. If he chose not to do so, then he would be stuck in the hospital for a while. And by then, Cream would have already been hurt. Or killed. But if he did, then he would have to endure maybe two to three minutes of excruciating pain to heal quickly. The choice was pretty obvious.

"Do it."

Shadow nodded and rolled up his sleeves. He told everyone to stand back and keep an eye out for nurses. He then balled up a part of the sheet and shoved it in the fox's mouth. "You might want to bite down on something."

Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated, placing his hands on Tails' chest. He took a deep breath and his hands started to glow a pale yellow. Then that's when the pain started.

It started off as a small tingle but then erupted into multiple needles of pain. Tails screamed through the blanket and bit down on it so hard, he thought his fangs would snap. His clenched his fist and arched his back and his breathing rate increased dramatically.

His friends looked at the entire procedure with a bit of concern but they knew that it would all be well in the end.

After about two minutes, Shadow stopped and Tails' breathing returned to normal. His sheets were soaked in a light sweat.

He spat out the sheet. "Whew! Glad that's over." Tails sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately, we're not finished. I have to do your back as well." Shadow said, putting a damper on Tails' relief. When he saw the fox's shaken look, he added. "This is no picnic for me either, Tails."

With a groan, Tails flipped over and exposed his lower back. "It's just right there."

Shadow sighed with a bit of disgust. "Definitely not a picnic." He mumbled to himself before he set off to work.

Once again, the room was filled with Tails' muffled screams.

A/N: I wanted to right this part and another part in this same chapter but instead, I've opted to split it. The other part will be in the other chapter , which I might upload tomorrow. Please R&R.

J.W.H. 10


	15. Final confrontation

Chapter 15

Final confrontation

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **4:25PM**

After Tails left the hospital, he went straight home. He went upstairs to his bathroom and stripped off his clothes from the previous day to his boxers. He opened the tap on the sink and splashed some water on his face. Then he stared at his wet reflection in the mirror, breathing heavily.

Clement had crossed a line with him. Now the cat was going to pay for it. Dearly. But now the question was this: was Tails really willing to do what he wanted to do? Thinking about what that scumbag might do to Cream only made him stand strong in his final decision: yes.

Tails went to his wardrobe and changed into a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, jacket and black and white sneakers. Then he knelt down under his bed and pulled out a small case with a digital lock. He typed in the code and was rewarded with the light turning green. With a deep sigh, he opened the case and gazed at the object inside.

It was a Beretta M9, along with over a dozen magazines. Tails picked up the weapon and loaded a magazine. He put it in behind his back, in between his jeans. He closed the case and slid it back under the bed. Then he grabbed his car keys and headed out.

 **CLEMENT'S HOUSE**

 **4:55PM**

Tails did not even bother to knock. He merely kicked the door in and went in, his gun raised. "Clement! Come out and face me!"

There was no reply.

"What? You scared?!" Tails roared. He went straight to the bedroom and like before, kicked the door in, simultaneously raising his weapon.

The room was empty.

Tails was at a loss. "How could-". He had come up empty. There was no sign of them. And this was the only place that he knew Clement would take Cream. His other options were his friends' houses and he didn't know where they lived.

Distraught, the two tailed fox sat on the bed, staring at the floor. Then a sudden idea came to him.

He spotted Clement's computer on a table, with the screensaver up. Tails went to it and pressed a key. He was rewarded when the screen displayed the desktop. He quickly went to the e-mails and scrolled through the recently received messages. He saw one from Rodney, which was already opened. Curious, he too opened it.

" _Dude, I found the perfect place for you to bang Cream. Check it. It's at the edge of town, close to the West River."_

Attached to the message were multiple shots of a dilapidated house. Then there was Clement's reply.

" _Perfect. Get it set up. The shit happens tomorrow, after I take care of that deformed boyfriend of hers._

The messages were dated yesterday. Which meant it was happening today. If it had not happened already.

Now Tails knew where they were located. All he had to do was get there in time. It was a bit far but determination fueled him.

 _Hang on, Cream. I'm coming to get you._

 **ABANDONED HOUSE**

 **6:11PM**

Cream was moved to a different room. This time, she was tied to a bed, stripped to her undergarments. She was absolutely disgusted. This was the most sadistic and most degrading way she would die, according to herself. Her disgust only multiplied when Clement entered the room.

The cat had a shit eating grin on his face. He swaggered up to the bed and plopped himself down. "Comfy, my sweet?" He only got a growl in return. "You know, this could have all been avoided if you had just let me in." He punctuated the word "in" by raking his fingers across Cream's panty-covered pussy. "… and avoided that mutated ex of yours. Now look what has happened. He's dead and soon you'll join him too. So, it's practically both your faults."

Cream angrily spat in his face. "Fuck you."

Clement calmly wiped the spit off his face. "OK then. I guess we'll skip the foreplay." He unsheathed his claws and swiped at Cream's bra, taking it off and leaving three bleeding claw marks on her shoulder. He did the same with her panties, scratching at her hip. He marveled at her naked form. "This beauty should have been mine to claim."

Cream wanted to cry but Tails had always told her never to give the bad guy the satisfaction. "You never deserved it."

The cat only smirked. "Well, in the end, I still win." He proceeded to unbuckle his belt. But before he could slip his pants off, he heard a commotion downstairs.

"What the fuck is going on out there?!" He yelled. "Rodney, I thought you said no one could find this place!" He re-fastened his pants and walked out the door.

 **EARLIER**

The house had no door but Tails was not just going to run through it. He did not want to risk running into Clement's friends, in case he brought them along with him. So instead, he snuck around to the side of the house and he was able to find a paneless window. With no effort, he was able to jump through it and enter the house.

So far, he had encountered no one… yet. He proceeded out of that room and entered a long hallway. There was a door at one end. It was a one storey house so he would not have to worry about ascending rickety old stairs or going to other rooms to access them. But as he slowly walked through the hall, someone walked out of a room. It was Scott.

There was nowhere to hide in that small hallway and the hyena easily saw him. His eyes went wide. "You? But you're supposed to be dead!" Then his surprised look gave way to one of anger. "No matter. I'll just kill you again." Scott picked up a metal bar from the floor and brandished it.

Of course Tails was in no mood to waste his time with these lackeys. He reached behind his back to pull out his Beretta and point it at the hyena, who now cowered.

"Shit! The fox is packing!"

Before Tails could do anything else, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Instantly, he whipped around but could not react fast enough as Bradley swung a bat at him, clipping the gun and sending it skittering across the floor. The weasel spun around for another swing but Tails ducked low, avoiding the bat. The momentum was so great that the miss threw Bradley off balance, providing Tails with an opening. The fox quickly jumped onto the weasel's back, causing him to fall to the ground, pinned, with Tails on top of him. Tails grabbed Bradley by the top of the head and the end of his muzzle and gave a powerful twist, forcefully snapping the weasel's neck and killing him.

Scott stared at his buddy's corpse with wide eyes. Then, with a mighty bellow, he charged at Tails. The fox was not prepared for such an attack and was quickly met with a body spear that sent him crashing to the floor. The hyena then stood up and raised the metal bar over his head and brought it down.

Tails barely had time to roll away. The bar struck the dusty floor, cracking the concrete. He scrambled to his feet but Scott brought the butt of his weapon into Tails' chest, pushing him back against the hyena once again drew back his weapon and prepared to strike.

Tails jumped up and dropkicked the hyena, sending him sprawling. That was when Rodney then came in.

"Scott, what the fuck is-" the rat's eyes fell on Tails. "You!" He quickly picked up Bradley's bat and charged at Tails, swinging wildly. Although the swings were wild, they were coming really fast and Tails could not find an opening. So he merely did the simple thing. He dropped down and swept Rodney's legs out from under him. He fell to the floor and dropped the bat.

Tails was quickly on him. He pushed on Rodney's chin, forcing his head up and exposing the throat area. The fox punched that area hard, causing Rodney to asphyxiate. Then, to put him out of his misery, Tails snapped his neck.

He then turned to Scott, wondering why the hyena had not attacked this whole time. Then he saw why. He had fallen on a sharp spike and it had impaled him in the gut, just below the heart. Blood was still pouring onto the floor. As much as Tails wanted to leave him there and die slowly, his good side just would not allow it.

Tails found his gun and picked it up. He then turned to Scott and aimed it point blank in between the eyes. The hyena looked at him with eyes filled with pain. "I'll make this quick." He whispered and then squeezed the trigger, giving the hyena a coup de grace.

That was three scumbags down, one even bigger one to go.

"What the fuck is going on out there?! Rodney, I thought you said no one could find this place!"

The door at the end of the hallway opened and said scumbag walked out.

Clement paused at the door and his eyes went wide as he viewed the carnage before him. They went even wider when they saw the two tailed fox that was undoubtedly the cause of it all.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" he hissed angrily.

Tails raised his gun towards him. "Where is she?"

Clement quickly turned and ran back to the room he came out of, giving Tails no time to shoot. The fox quickly pursued and kicked the door down, entering a room which was only occupied by a single bed.

Tails' heart almost leaped with joy upon seeing the girl who occupied that bed.

It was Cream but she was not alone. Clement stood at the head, one hand gripping Cream's ears and pulling her head to one side, the other holding a switchblade which he pressed at her neck.

"Cream, are you alright?" Tails asked as he eyed his girlfriend. Seeing her lying there helpless, with no clothes on and at the mercy of a psycho, made his blood boil with rage.

Had it not been for the precarious circumstances, Cream would have shouted his name with joy. Instead, she just gave a small smile. "You're still alive."

Clement ruined the moment when he yanked violently on Cream's ears. "Not for long, my precious."

"Let her go." Tails ordered maliciously.

Clement only laughed. "Or what? As you can see, I'm the one holding leverage while you got nothing. So I'm the one with an advantage and therefore, I should be telling you what to do." His tone then turned serious. "Like, how about you toss that gun of yours over here."

Tails knew he was right so he lowered his weapon. He then appeared as if he was going to lob it at the cat. Instead, he quickly switched angles and drew his hand back and threw the gun like it was a rock. It made a solid connection with Clement's forehead, causing him to yowl in pain and stagger back, dropping the knife near Cream's tied hand.

Tails was on him in a second. He quickly pounced on the cat and the two rolled on the floor, one trying to outmuscle the other. Then they separated.

Clement was bleeding from his forehead. He bared his fangs in rage. "This time, I'm gonna watch you die, as the blood leaves your body from a wound in your neck like a slaughtered chicken.!"

Tails cracked his fists. "Bring it on, pussy cat." (You get it, right?)

Clement unsheathed his claws and charged at Tails. He started swiping wildly, mostly at his face. Tails dodged all his attacks and grabbed his hands as he attempted a downward double-swipe. Clement kneed Tails in the stomach, forcing the fox to let go of him. With his hands free, he swiped at Tails' face again, this time catching him across the cheek and at the same time, knocking him to the ground. The cat was quickly on him, and he aimed his claws for Tails' neck.

Whilst the two fought, Cream reached for Clement's switchblade and managed to grab it. She turned it over and quickly began cutting her bonds.

Tails grabbed Clement's hands, his claws centimeters away from his arteries. The cat put most of his weight into his hands, hoping that Tails' would eventually give. A big mistake, for that left most of his body light and Tails was able to throw him off. He scrambled to his feet and threw a lazy punch in the cat's direction. Clement easily caught the fist and smirked, then twisting Tails arm and forcing him on one knee. Clement released him, only to kick him in the side. Tails gasped as the air left him and he was flat on his belly.

Clement stomped on him hard, he yelped in pain. The cat then sat on his back, pinning him to the floor. He grabbed Tails by the hair and pulled his head back with one hand. He unsheathed his claws on the other and placed it on Tails' neck. "Now your girlfriend can watch you die."

Before he could slice Tails' neck open, there was the sound of a gunshot and his eyes went wide. Clement gasped and slowly looked down on his chest. There was a bullet hole on it and his shirt was rapidly going crimson. He turned around.

There stood Cream, in all her glory, free of her bonds and holding the Beretta with both hands.

Clement went slack on top of Tails so the fox was able to throw him off. He gazed in astonishment at the dead cat then at his girlfriend, who appeared frozen and was still holding the gun, a frightened look on her face and heavy breaths. He got up and slowly took the gun from her.

"It's over, Cream." He whispered.

Tails' voice appeared to have snapped her out of it and she quickly hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought-"

Tails shushed her. "It's OK, baby. I'm right here. He gently stroked her back and rocked her. This was a position he definitely did not want to get out of. But then he remembered her state of undress. He pulled away and took off his jacket, offering it to her.

"Thanks." She said, slipping it on. It was larger than her so it was able to cover her up a bit, although it left her ass exposed a bit.

"Come on. Let's go." Tails said, scooping her up in his arms, bridal style and carrying her outside.

"Please tell me you brought the car." Cream pleaded. She did not want to walk back to the city in her state of undress.

"Relax. I parked it not too far from here." Tails assured her. Then he decided to make some light conversation. "You know, you looked really sexy when you were standing there, holding a gun whilst naked."

Cream couldn't help but smile. "But which part exactly was sexy? Me holding a gun or me just being naked?"

Tails laughed. "You know what I'm talking about."

 **-X-X-X-**

 **A/N: One more chapter and an epilogue (if I feel like it) Read and review.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	16. House warming

Chapter 16

House warming

 **A/N: Most of this chapter is practically just a lemon.**

 **CREAM'S HOUSE**

 **5:42PM**

Cream folded up her last piece of clothing and packed it into her suitcase. She closed it up and hoisted it off her bed. Then she took the time in surveying her room. Most of her stuff was packed in boxes and those that she did not need, she left in her room.

A shadow stood at her open door. She turned around and saw her mother standing there. Vanilla tried to put on a smile but Cream could tell it was strained and full of sadness.

"I can't believe you're going." She sobbed.

Cream went and hugged her mother. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere far. It's just Tails, house. And it's not like I won't be stopping by to visit every once in a while."

Vanilla hugged her daughter back. "I know. It just won't be the same without you."

They stayed like that for about a minute until they heard the sound of a horn outside.

Cream pulled back. "I guess it's time." She went downstairs and opened the door to greet her boyfriend, practically flying into him and crushing him in a hug.

Tails gasped. "OK, Cream, can't breathe now." He feigned suffocating.

Cream released him. "You're so dramatic."

"So are you ready to go?"

Cream nodded. "Yeah. Come on in." They went in the house and met Vanilla, who was coming down the stairs. She saw Tails and smiled at him.

"Tails, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" She requested.

Tails nodded slowly."Sure. Cream, why don't you go put your stuff in the car?"

Cream nodded and gave Tails a quick peck on the cheek. Then she ran upstairs.

Vanilla sat Tails down on the couch and took the seat next to him. Tails found it kind of awkward and it was made even more with the silence.

The mother rabbit eventually broke it. "So… Tails… well, first, I want to thank you for what you did for Cream that other day, rescuing her from those… monsters." She said that for lack of a better word.

Tails exhaled slowly. "I would never let any harm come to Cream."

"But I'm curious, Tails." Vanilla continued. "What happened to them?" When Tails did not answer, she quickly deciphered what happened. "You killed them, didn't you?"

Tails nodded stiffly. Other than the would-be predicted excuse that he was doing it to save Cream, he could not justify his actions.

Vanilla noticed his crestfallen look and quickly put in. "It's OK Tails. I completely understand. You should know that I would have also done the same thing if I was there."

"Really?" Tails' face lit up. "So you're not upset that I went a little… extreme?"

"You saved my daughter's life. Who am I to complain?" Vanilla laughed. "Keep her safe, Tails."

"I will. I promise." Tails said solemnly.

Vanilla felt reassured. "Thank you. Off you go now."

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **7:00PM**

"I guess that's the last of it." Tails said as he brought in another box.

"Yes it is." Cream concurred.

"Will you need help unpacking?"

"What do you think?" The rabbit retorted.

Tails rolled his eyes but smiled and went to help his girlfriend settle in. He only hoped that she was not the kind who would want his already organized setting rearranged to fit only to her standards.

Luckily, most of her stuff was just clothes and pictures and they had no trouble at all in deciding what should be put where. Soon enough, the bedroom was to both their liking.

Tails looked around, marveling at the room's new look. "Do you think we missed anything?"

Cream however, had a mischievous smirk on her face. She put her arms around Tails' neck and looked up at his blue eyes, her own brown ones having an all too familiar twinkle in them. "The real question should be 'what should we do first on our first night in this room?'"

Tails had a smirk of his own. He leaned down and captured Cream's lips in a soft kiss. Cream, however did not want to take it slow and she quickly made the kiss more hot and passionate. Tails matched her intensity as his hands started roaming all over her body, eventually coming to rest on her ass. He hoisted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tails carried her to the bed and lay her down, their lips never breaking connection. He kicked off his shoes and lay on top of her, kissing her for all he was worth. Then he broke away and started to kiss her neck, nipping it lightly. Cream moaned and squirmed as she felt her nether regions leaking her juices. Days of experience had him knowing exactly where her weak spots were.

As much as Cream wanted Tails wanted to continue, she just could not wait any longer. With surprising strength, she flipped them over so that she straddled him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over him; exposing his moderately sized chest and abs. Tails next took the initiative and pulled her blouse off, leaving her in her bra. Then they resumed making out. Tails' hands wandered down Cream's back, down to her ass, which he gave a good squeeze and causing Cream to yelp in his mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her open mouth. His hands went up once more, finding the clasp to her bra. He fumbled with it for a bit but then finally undid it.

Cream broke the kiss and discarded the garment. Then she moved herself so that she now straddled Tails' legs. She got to work on unbuckling his belt and releasing his zipper. There was the telltale bulge underneath his jeans. She pulled them down, together with his boxers, releasing his hard foxhood. She grabbed it and felt it, hot and pulsing. She gave him a few strokes and smirked, seeing him moan and squirm. A few drops of pre-cum oozed out of the tip. Cream could just not resist.

She licked the pre-cum off the tip, savoring the taste. Then she engulfed his entire dick into her mouth. Tails sucked in a breath through his nose as Cream started to bob her head up and down at a slow pace. Tails, however, could not handle the teasing and grabbed Cream's head to speed up her movements. She was all too happy to oblige.

Tails' moans increased in volume and his breathing became quicker. Cream knew that he was close and that was when she slapped his hand off her head and released him from her mouth. Tails panted heavily and his eyes had a look of disappointment.

"Cream, what gives… I was… so close."

Cream answered him by unzipping her own jeans and pulling them down, together with her panties. "I just couldn't wait any longer." She straddled him again, this time with her leaking pussy just over his throbbing hard dick.

She grabbed his foxhood to keep it still and then slowly sank down on it. She moaned in pleasure as she felt herself stretched. Once she was full, she slowly started going up and down. Tails brought his hands up and started to caress her breasts as they jiggled. He pinched her nipples sharply, bringing out a louder moan that was totally parallel to the ones she was already releasing.

Tails then brought his hands down to her ass, giving her cheeks a good squeeze. He then grabbed her hips and increased her speed, making her ride him harder.

"Oh… Tails… I'm so close… ah!" Cream moaned.

"Me to…" Tails could feel his release on the brink. "Cream… I'm cumming. Get off!"

Cream only continued to ride him, her fervent bouncing making slapping sounds and her slick pussy walls making wet, squishing sounds. "No Tails… oh… I want it inside me… I want to… ah… get pregnant… with your baby."

Tails' eyes widened, partly due to what she just said and partly because he was finally at his limit. With a growl, he released his seed deep into Cream's womb. Cream screamed out her orgasm as her slick walls contracted around Tails' dick, keeping him in place. She rode out the last waves of her orgasm as Tails stopped shooting his sperm inside her.

Cream pulled Tails out, their mixed fluids leaking out of her pussy. She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily.

Tails was the first to recover. "So, Cream. Did you really mean what you said? That you want to be pregnant with my child? Or that was just your horny, sex crazed mind talking."

"Did I not scream loud enough?" She giggled. "I really meant it, Tails. I want to start a family with you."

Tails laughed. "And we're not even married yet."

"All because you've been a pussy to ask me." Cream smirked when she saw Tails' reaction.

"And you've been a sex hungry nymphomaniac to even let me ask you." The fox retorted.

"Oh, I'm the sex hungry one?" Cream feigned being offended.

"Must I spell it out?" Tails laughed and then yelped when Cream pinched his arm. He quieted down, then asked. "But if I were to ask you to marry me, what would your answer be?"

Cream scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Awesome!" Tails exclaimed with joy. "Then I won't bother to ask you."

Cream's eyes widened. "Why, you-" she was interrupted when Tails pressed his lips on hers and rolled them over, putting him on top.

 **A/N: This is practically the end but I also have an epilogue in mind. I might post that in eleven hours… if I'm still awake by then.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 17

Epilogue

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

 **TAILS' HOUSE**

 **10:00AM**

Sonic stared at the little bundle of joy in his arms, cooing at her and making funny faces. "Whose your Uncle Sonic?"

The fox-rabbit hybrid baby laughed and clapped her hands together, her tail wagging from side to side. Sonic handed the baby over to Tails. "She's really very beautiful, Tails. What's her name again?"

Tails happily accepted his child back. The baby laughed even louder, happy to be reunited with her father's embrace. "Jennifer. Jenny for short."

They were in Tails' backyard, seated on folding chairs overlooking a small pond in the yard.

"Jennifer Prower. It's got a nice ring to it." Sonic complemented.

Cream came out of the house carrying two glasses of lemonade for them. She offered one to the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you-" Sonic started and then gasped when he turned to look at Cream: she was heavy with another child. "Whoa. Tails, you don't waste time, do you?"

Jenny had fallen asleep in Tails' arms, so he gave her to Cream. "What? Jenny needs a sibling." He then whispered quietly to Sonic. "And I probably won't stop until Cream gives me a son."

Cream still heard him and lightly smacked him upside the head with the tray.

"What? I can't be the only male in the family." The fox defended himself.

"He does have a point… Mrs. Prower." Sonic added as a joke.

They all laughed at the little piece of humor.

"You might find out tomorrow when I go for my checkup." Cream leaned down to give Tails a kiss on the cheek and then went back inside the house.

She entered and saw her mother standing in the kitchen and smiled.

"Is it just as you dreamed?" Vanilla asked.

Cream put the tray down and carried Jenny to the living room and gently lay her in her cot. "It's so much more." She replied whilst stroking her protruding belly.

Vanilla went and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy you settled down with someone who loves you a lot."

Cream returned the hug. She looked over her mother's shoulder, out the window and could just catch a glimpse of Tails. As if he knew that she was staring, he turned and their eyes met through the glass. The fox smiled and mouthed the words "I love you."

Cream smiled and returned the gesture. "I love you, too."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Finally I can scratch this story off the list. It was fun writing it. Anyways, see you around.**

 **J.W.H. 10**


End file.
